Interviews with Arkham's Finest
by I-am-the-Peel
Summary: After a twisted plan against Batman is foiled, the inmates of Arkham Asylum return to their home and meet the new doctor who has his own agendas for wanting to interview them. The villains are cautious to reveal everything, but the new notorious doctor has his own reasons for wanting to see the villains. *Expect appearences from the Joker, Mad Hatter and an ally of the Batman...*
1. Meeting with The Scarecrow

**Hi Everyone,**

**As the summary says, this is my version on one of the patient interviews for some of the inmates of Arkham Asylum. In this story, we meet up with several of the Supervillains of Gotham City, and find out a little about each of them as they try to work through their insanity together, with hilarious results. All of the interviews are narrated by the same Arkham doctor, however some of the interviews are solely on one villain whilst some of the other interviews are on multiple villains. The story is written similar to a script in the perspective of the Arkham doctor, who is very well known in the comics, and all of the quotations are in speech marks.**

**I would really love some reviews or comments on this as it is an entirely new project I am working on and I would appreciate some feedback to know where I am going right or wrong. I've started with a favourite of the Batman's rogues gallery so I'm hoping to see whether I have done the character well or not. Please leave me a comment on my patient interviews and enjoy!**

***Update. The official Facebook Community page is up and running finally for my stories. Be sure to check out my profile to find out where to leave your feedback on my stories!***

Taped Patient interview 1. Date is 14th February, 2012 and patient name is Jonathan Crane, alias is The Scarecrow. For the past six months, the patient has gone into hiding in the city and no more was heard of him, that is until tonight. There have been talks of, The Batman, foiling yet another diabolical and twisted plot that Crane had no doubt been planning all this time with the other inmates of Arkham Asylum.

Whilst waiting for Crane to arrive, I have been reviewing his notes and reports from the other doctors and they also suggest the same idea; that Crane is not actually insane, but just plainly evil. He has been known to toy with the other doctors by singing nursery rhymes and then slowly unnerving them by discussing the emotion of fear. He was once a civilised member of society that worked here at the Asylum for a few years, and then went to teach at Gotham University. The staff here at the Asylum as well as some of the students at the University greatly appreciated his work, and he was a very much liked man in this city. That is, until something changed him; something snapped inside his mind that made him rethink his life, and the end result was a disastrous one. The notes give plenty of suggestions as to why Crane is the way he is today, but regardless of what has induced his illness, he is still another rat in my Asylum...

_"Doctor, he's here. We're ready whenever you are."_ One of the guards called, entering my office with a very horrified face. It seemed the guest has put up a very nice impression upon arrival.

_"Good, send him in. You may leave us if you wish-"_

_"I'm sorry doctor, but I have strict orders by the warden to not keep my eye off him. We'll need to stay here and watch over him during the interview."_

The guard interrupted me; clearly the asylum's warden was as afraid of Crane as the guards were. It looks like tonight will be the host of a very interesting conversation, and that the warden will no doubt be heavily reading up on my notes. I will have to keep the interview professional, and keep the questions basic and strict then. The patient is finally here, wearing the Arkham uniform and his face visible. He looked very pleased with himself for some strange reason, even though he had been arrested yet again he was whistling and humming to himself. This façade will be broken, and since the warden will be checking up on me, I ought to break him quickly.

_"Hello Jonathan. You've been away for a long time; Tell me, do you have anything to say regarding your arrest tonight?"_

_"I, said the fly, with my little eye, watched him die! I, said the owl, with my pick and shovel, I'll dig his grave!"_

Jonathan was speaking in nursery rhymes; the notes have stated that he normally does so in an interview and once he does so, he tries to not answer any direct questions. In the past with the other doctors, Crane always tok great delight in evading questions from his doctors, until they grew tired and then Jonathan would discuss the emotion of fear. Perhaps now however with my presence, will be different.

_"Tell me Jonathan, who are you referring to? You always pick an old nursery rhyme to fit the situation, who are you singing about? Batman? The Commissioner? Or is this about someone else?"_

_"All the birds of the air fell a-sighing and a-sobbing, when they heard the bell toll, for poor Cock Robin! Hahahahahaha!"_

He seems to be livelier than the reports say he usually is. He sang his heart out about death, and in a strange tone, perhaps something has happened tonight to influence this. But why this nursery rhyme out of all of them? According to his notes, there are others that he prefers to sing over and over, like _Hush Little Baby_ and _Jack and Jill_. I'm wasting time with these blasted children songs; I need to begin getting to him now. No need to be subtle as he is obviously trying to waste time and evade my questions, may as well just ask a strong direct question;

_"Tell me Jonathan, are all of these nursery rhymes inspired by your religious grand-mother Jonathan?"_ This may have been a mistake on my part, as the patient grew quiet for a short moment. His face dropped upon mention of his grand-mother, and his eyes spanned across the room, trying to think of something to talk about. Obviously I had gotten to him, now to go even further with the topic.

_"You tell me doctor... are all of these strong questions forced upon you by the watchful eye of the warden? Even with your strong attire and position in Arkham, the existence of fear takes it's toll even on you. You, who so desperately needs to live up to your reputation after all, but then again, we don't want you to live up too well do we?"_

That mad man, how dare he try to twist the conversation? Trying to make me look weak by talking about my _'reputation'_. The notes say that he does this though, his past work as a psychologist at Gotham University helps his skills in manipulation. Perhaps it was his time at the University that fuelled his obsession with fear, or maybe he simply grew up trying to harness the emotion's power, but didn't matter as it was time to show who is the true psychologist here.

_"Why, you know a lot about the asylum, don't you Jonathan? After all, you did work here before your transfer to Gotham University. That didn't work out well did it? The only reason why you wanted to transfer was so you could have more patients to work on…"_

There was spite in the way I talked down to him, but that was a given especially since he tried to hurt my pride. The guards began looking at me strangely, they could tell that I was getting angry at Scarecrow. And with that topic fuelling his mind, it is time to bring another matter into the conversation, something that he had even fought with tonight.

_"Doctor, why ask the obvious when all of the answers are in the notes that Dr Murphy gave you after our final interview? I should start to fear that you are not living up to your family's reputation, but the fear does not drive me. It is the fear that drives others, and what forces my hand into matters. Fear governs everyone in this place which so badly wants to help the ill...It even takes control of you. For example, you prefer to take the bus to your workplace here at Arkham instead of driving because you're scared of being mugged on the way. You chose not to live in your grandfather's old house which was passed down onto you in your father's will, because you are scared of becoming more and more like him. And you're scared of looking like a weak doctor in front of the warden, so you're trying to cure me oh so desperately and quickly-"_

_"-I have no idea what you are-"_

_"-But that doesn't matter tonight Doctor. The presence of fear is obviously here, the guards have weaker hearts, the doctors have been mocked and you, have failed! You got up today, looking at the family portraits and once again vowing to do your job as best as you could, walked into this asylum and tried to look stronger than the very 'vermin' you are supposed to help and now you have tried and failed to get into my mind. You are too weak to break my mind, and cannot even cure the simplest of us inmates. Tell me doctor, do you even know what I have done tonight?"?"_

_"Jonathan, perhaps we should discuss a different topic-"_

_"I…I have not had the time to be updated with your latest antics Jonathan!"_

_"No…The other doctors just do not wish to cooperatively work with you. I have been processed already by three other doctors tonight, and I have had about fifteen guards escort me throughout the asylum doors. You may think that you are something special with your reputation doctor, but the fact that even the warden and the Batman don't trust in giving you important information regarding what actions I have done tonight, shows your weak talent as a psychologist and doctor, HERE AT ARKHAM!"_

_"THAT'S ENOUGH CRANE! Guards! Take him to his cell!"_

_"I'll be seeing you soon Doctor! Who killed Cock Robin? I, said the Sparrow, with my bow and arrow, I KILLED COCK ROBIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

At this point, I was fuelled with anger, I no longer cared of what the warden thought of me. What Crane said about the other doctors and the guards, and even the warden and Batman, could he have really been right in what he said? It didn't matter, the interview was over and whilst Scarecrow would bide his time for the next interview, I could discuss the matter with the warden and see for myself, what he had done tonight. Crane was talking nonsense anyway, speaking in nursery rhymes and trying to give his psychosis on me; all tactics that he has been known to do in patient interviews, as proven by the other doctor's notes on him. But, as Scarecrow said, how well could I trust the other doctors?


	2. Discovering Two Face's Part In The Plot

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is chapter 2, of the Arkham Files story. The Doctor gives a visit to Harvey Dent, Two Face, and tries to unravel more about the latest fight between The Batman and the inhabitants of Arkham Asylum. More is revealed about the doctor's life, and it is slowly revealed that he is already an established well known character in the DC comic stream. **

**I would really love some reviews or comments on this as it is an entirely new project I am working on and I would appreciate some feedback to know where I am going right or wrong. I'm continuing my story slowly by going with each villain and slowly working my way up the ladder to the big names. Please leave a comment and I hope you all enjoy!**

***Update***

**The bold parts of Two Face's quotes show when Two Face is in control, and the non bold parts show when Two Face is not in control. Just a heads up to understand the interview!**

Taped Patient interview 12. Date is 20th February, 2012 and patient name is Harvey Dent, alias is Two Face. Since the most recent interview with Jonathan Crane, I have slowly been trying to discover what it is that Crane was talking about. After reading some of the reports from the Asylum's guards and other doctors, it seems that the Joker led a surprise attack on the Batman in the theme of Valentines Day. What confuses me however is that the Joker was not reported to be at the seen or captured after the scheme, and he is still missing. Officer Cash has informed me that the Batman had received a video message from the Joker that was mainly filled with taunts and threats, as well as cryptic messages. Still, the Joker had plenty of associates at the scene, and I will be able to interrogate each and every one of them, and eventually one of them will slip up and reveal enough for me to work on.

_"Doctor, patient #22 has arrived for his interview. Would you like us to stand outside and wait for the rest of the interview?"_

_"Yes, thank you guards. Please, send the patient in."_

The guards were more formal and polite today than usual, I suppose the interview with Crane has either scared them slightly or surprised them. Still, as long as they let me get to the patients, I do not need to care. Dent walked into my office, with his left hand in his pocket and his right hand shaking violently. Even before he had sat down, it was clear that he was not his usual quiet self. In the past, our interviews were always short and easy, as he was always quiet without his much needed coin however the notes sent to me from Dr Adams state that he has developed alternatives to his coin both in his mind, and with other objects such as tarot decks and dices.

_"Good morning Harvey, you are looking well today, how are you feeling today?"_

I tried to make the conversation as easy and polite and possible, but all Dent did was raise an eyebrow at me as I complimented him. Soon after he put his left hand firmly back into his pocket and his right hand on his lap, I soon realised why he wasn't going to speak to me.

_"I see…How are you feeling today, Two Face?"_

_"We were feeling good before we were carted back to this **stinkin' hellhole**..What do you want Doc?"_

_"Har-Two Face, I have interviewed you before, read the reports of your accident and have seen the footage; but I do not understand your perspective on it. Please, explain to me what happened that day in the courtroom, that day with The Roman, that day…where everything changed."_

There was a slight pause of silence after I asked about his accident, apart of me was wondering whether the other side of the torn man had returned in his place or not. Finally though, it seemed as though he, or better yet they, had collected their thoughts to divulge me with.

_"Alright then Doc; the morning was very bright and very strong, and the courtroom was packed full of witnesses and lawyers trying to save Falcone. I stood on one side all by myself whilst packs of them stood on the other side muttering to each other and trying to decide what to do. I stood up and ordered Falcone to the bench, and began trying to make him crack about the drug deals. I could see that he was getting ****ed as hell in the chair, I was blurting out all pieces of evidence that were against him and he didn't like it. It…**It felt good, it made me feel stronger than him**. Sure the self-righteousness was there inside of me at the time **but I still felt bigger than him. That was, until…**"_

_"Until what Two Face? Your disfigurement? The moment in which this side of you emerged? You say that you liked feeling stronger and bigger than The Roman, but that is just your feelings. Harvey's on the other hand, were slightly more selfless and deserving feelings after his arrest on Carmine Falcone. But if you however, liked to feel bigger and stronger than him, why did you leave working for the law and instead working against it? Why waste all of your-Harvey's, work in life when you could have used it for your personal gain?"_

He looked up to me after I asked him the last question, and he began to laugh at me. I couldn't understand, what was so funny? I pointed out a stupid mistake on his part which he could have used to further his life as a criminal, and all he can do is laugh coldly in my face about it…

_"**You really live up to your reputation doctor! Nice suggestions by the way, I think I'll suggest them to some of my boys back at the hideout…But you don't understand, if you really want something in life,** you have to be prepared to go against all boundaries for it. **I did that by snapping Harvey, I arrested Falcone by being somewhere where I shouldn't have and I helped lead an attack on the Batman last week by going against Joker!**"_

Finally, he has slipped up. His cockiness had gotten the better of him or them, and now I am learning more about the incident with the Batman now. Sure he taunted me about my _"reputation"_ but now the crack has been shown, and it is time to erode it even more.

_"Against Joker? Are you referring to the incident a week ago with the Batman on Valentines Day? Leading the attack? The reports state that you only fought physically against the Batman with the other villains, instead of them leading them…"_

He was quiet, quiet like his-their usual self, I guess I had asked too much. Or I knew too much, either way; Two Face wasn't happy with what they had done, and they knew too that it was only a matter of time before I discover everything.

_"…Yes, we were…but as I said doctor, **if you want something then you've got to be prepared to do anything for it. Isn't the time up now? We'll be going back to our cell now…"**_

_"Wait…Harvey! Two Face! I-I need to know! What did you do?"_

_"**We don't have time Doc! What are you prepared to do in life?** How much are you prepared to serve yourself? **Hahaha!**"_

As I called out to him as he left my office, all he did was laugh at me. The guards looked at me sympathetically as I was halfway in the middle of an important matter. So after all of that, all I learned was a short piece of information and an insight to what had made Two Face the way he is today. But then again, his words were intriguing; how much was I really prepared to do in order to discover what made him and the others the way they are, and what they did to the Batman? When he left the office, it sounded as if Harvey was trying to break through for a moment as he talked about serving our country, but Two Face likely forced himself back into the body by being as selfish as usual. Going against all boundaries to get what you want…


	3. The Midnight Stroll With Two Face

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is chapter 3, of the Arkham Files story. The Doctor decides to follow Two Face's advice, and goes against the rules in trying to discover every detail of the villains' grand plot against the Dark Knight. As the Doctor threatens and beats the patient, it is gradually shown that the Doctor may eventually become in the future, a patient. Just like the last chapter, the bold parts of Two Face's dialogue indicate when Two Face is in control, and the rest of the dialogue that is not in bold indicate when Harvey Dent is in control.**

**I would really love some reviews or comments on this as it is an entirely new project I am working on and I would appreciate some feedback to know where I am going right or wrong. I'm continuing my story slowly by going with each villain and slowly working my way up the ladder to the big names. Each turning point in the plot is a fun yet risky one, so I would really be grateful for some feedback on that. Please leave a comment and I hope you all enjoy!**

Unofficial taped patient interview 13, date is 20th February 2012 and patient name is Harvey Dent, alias is Two Face. It has been a while since the last interview with Harvey and after collecting my thoughts on his last comment upon leaving the interview, I have decided to take his advice. I have returned to the asylum after hours and brought Dent out of his cell and into the Patient Recreation Centre. Normally, the patients would lounge here in the daytime and try to distract themselves from their own mistakes and failures in life, but tonight it is empty and none of the cameras work here anyway. I've armed myself with an automatic pistol that I had stole earlier on in the day from the some of the Arkham guards, whilst they drank alcohol and forgot about their jobs. In most cases whenever this happened, I would alert the warden but I couldn't bring much attention to myself now. Two Face is very unhappy to see me again today, and he refused to cooperate.

_"Argh! Dammit Doc! **What do you want from us?**"_

I had to hit a lot with the back of the pistol I got from earlier to get him to start talking, but I managed to get enough of his attention so that he could answer my demands.

_"You're going to tell me everything you did on Valentines Day that involved the other inmates of Arkham…"_

He was pacing a lot in the darkness, and both of his arms wandered in opposite directions as he tried to decide what to do. He looked desperate and scared, but any other smarter man would have; betraying the Joker was obviously something that he did not want to reveal to anyone as it would have likely gotten him killed. I wasn't giving him a choice on life and death, but only on whom he wanted to be killed by.

_"I-I-**We just did what everyone else did! We got a call from Joker-He said that he was ****ed at Batman over something and that he wanted revenge.** **He's robbed the Hatter of some of his tech and wanted to hit Batman where it hurt.** He said that he would give me and the others a cut in the plan if we did what he asked of me-"_

_"-And what was that Two Face?"_

He grew silent once again and he sat onto the end of the couch whilst burrowing his head into both of his hands, with each of them trying to get further onto the top of his head than the other. It was quite amusing for a while as he really could not make decisions for himself anymore without his coin. He has been reported by many of the guards and higher ranking doctors to be incapable of making self decisions; ranging from simple tasks such as deciding whether to talk to someone nearby him or to even urinate or not. I suppose it was time to put him out of his misery, well, for a while.

_"Is this what you need Harvey?"_

_"GIVE ME THAT! I-**We need it! Give me that doc' and I'll give you what you want…**"_

He flipped in rage at the sight of the coin being held firmly in my hands, and at first tried to lunge at me but then straightened his clothes and tried to act more civilised. I had to hit for a while until he stopped trying to lunge at me, which may have been a mistake because bruises were slightly visible on his chest. Two Face was trying to proposition me a deal, but it was me who was armed and wanted answers, not him. I was close to giving him the coin; he looked desperate for it as though his life depended on it but I too was desperate since I needed the information,

_"First, you tell me what you did for the Joker. NOW!"_

I had to sound demanding and hold the gun closer to his face or he wouldn't have felt threatened. He stood up away from the couch and looked towards the mirror above the fireplace and neither of his hands were in his pockets anymore. His left hand clenched, and he finally started talking to me;

_"Fine. We got a call, from Joker, talking about how he's been humiliated by Batman for the last time. He sounded incredibly angry, and said **that he has this plan set up for the Bat and that I was needed.** I said no at first, because my gang was doing well even with the Black Mask in town, and we were setting up more protection rackets. Joker wouldn't take no for an answer and told us and the other crooks to meet him at his hideout. **We all went where Joker told us that he was…preparing some sort of army…and that he wanted us to create some chaos for the Bat. He and the Calendar Man came up with the Valentines Day thing, and he told us all to follow the orders from the goons. So we set up a trap for the Bat…But his kitten ruined it…And we were all about to go down. We had enough, and killed most of Joker's goons and we started leading the other criminals.** But it was all…for nothing. We expected to see Joker here but…**he must have ran off and left us to die. The coward…**"_

His part in the plan seemed interesting, unrealistic for a mob boss like him, but it sounded believable. It also sounded terrifying when he spoke of Joker's plan, but the way Two Face spoke about his part just made me feel that he was nothing more than a pawn, nobody special. Julian Day has not returned to the asylum so he too was on the run, but I need to press someone for more info. Where Joker could be, what his plans involve…I can't let any of the inmates destroy my asylum.

_"Two Face; what did Joker say that he was going to do?"_

_"He…He said he had to meet with someone important…Someone who had offered him a job that would involve a lot of money. **But Joker didn't care about the money, just the Bat. He needed security and took some of us with him-**"_

_"-Who?"_

_"I cant…-"_

_"WHO TWO FACE!?"_

He was reluctant to speak anymore to me, and he was slowly falling to the floor. I could hear him mumbling, about a prosecutor and other members of a court, but I didn't need to learn about him; I knew enough about him. But if Joker is planning something, something that will destroy Arkham…I can't let him do it. I sounded a bit hasty, but it didn't matter as Two Face couldn't see how desperate I was. Two Face slowly rose again, and he sedated his right hand into his pocket and his left hand covered most of his face.

_"**…Killer Croc…and Clayface…Karlo hasn't returned to the asylum either but Croc has. Then again, you probably won't have much luck breaking Croc will you?**" _

_"Alright! That's enough! Time to go back to your cell!"_

_"Fine Doctor, but don't pretend that your doing all of this for an honourable cause…**We can see what you've got planned for this asylum…and Joker won't let it happen!**"_

I walked Two Face back to his cell, and all he did was laugh until he fell asleep in his bed. He gave me more than enough information; Joker robbed the Mad Hatter and involved Killer Croc and Clayface heavily in on his plan, and maybe even asked for Calendar Man's help in creating the diversion. Jervis Tetch is in Intensive Treatment, and none of the other doctors aside from the ones whom the warden has assigned, are allowed to get near him. Basil Karlo isn't in Arkham and neither was Julian Day, so that leaves Croc…Waylon Jones. Apart of me feels slightly excited by being closer towards what I need to do but at th same time, Two Face talking about the Joker readying an army and making strict deals…It doesn't sound too promising. Still, it won't matter as if I don't find him, the Batman will. I wonder what he is doing about all of this now; is he collecting his thoughts and interrogating thugs? Or has he come to a standstill too? I will meet him soon anyway, but for now, I need to find Killer Croc.


	4. Getting First Basis With Killer Croc

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is chapter 4, of the Arkham Files story. Our favourite Doctor pays a visit to Killer Croc to try to discover more about the Joker's plans, but he gets more than be bargained for. As Killer Croc makes a fool out of the doctor and refuses to give up any information, the doctor forgets the people around him and realises that he cannot trust anyone. **

**I would really love some reviews or comments on this as it is an entirely new project I am working on and I would appreciate some feedback to know where I am going right or wrong. I'm continuing my story slowly by going with each villain and slowly working my way up the ladder to the big names. Each turning point in the plot is a fun yet risky one, so I would really be grateful for some feedback on that. Please leave a comment and I hope you all enjoy!**

Taped patient interview 1, date is 22nd February 2012 and patient name is Waylon Jones, alias is Killer Croc. After the interview with Dent, I have discovered more details about the Joker's plan, and that the notorious Killer Croc and Clayface were important pawns in his scheme. In the past with Killer Croc, other doctors have struggled to talk to him due to both his size and intimidation, and the inmate has made a great reputation for himself in the asylum. When I tried to talk to some of the guards about Killer Croc for preparation of this first interview with him, I was directed to Officer Cash, who explained, in full gritty and slightly disturbing detail, of how his hand was severed by the cannibalistic man. However when Croc was brought to the Asylum last week, the doctors reported that he had reached his weakest point; his metabolism was very low, he was slightly shorter in height at reaching 8ft 4 instead of the usual 9ft height and more worryingly, he is always hungry. After looking at his notes, I don't believe he is actually insane, just disturbed and evil. His cannibalistic attitude and large physique has given him a very large ego which he uses to prey over people around him, however I doubt that will work with me today.

_"The patient is ready to see you doctor, I'm arrived you will have to visit him in his cell; the Warden has restricted the freedom to walk across the grounds, even with escorts. I will escort you to his cell."_

One of the guards arrived in my office, strangely however he decided not to knock and instead barge in unannounced. It seems even the warden is very afraid of the inmate and refuses to let him roam free in the asylum, well as free as the other inmates. I will have to interview the animal in his aquarium.

_"Thank you officer, lead the way."_

I began walking towards Croc's cell and prepared my interview with questions as it will be difficult to have him reveal the necessary information in front of the guards and other doctors. I will have to interrogate him through peaceful and subtle ways, so none of the guards or doctors treat me strangely anymore.

_"So, did you see the game last night with The Gotham Knights?"_

_"I'm afraid I'm not into sports officer…I was out most night so I couldn't see anyway…"_

"_Oh…Shame, it was a good game doctor."_

What a strange guard indeed; commonly, none of the other guards would talk nonsense about sports to me and would instead be fixated on the job. This guard must have been a rookie, how reassuring that was for my meeting with Croc. The door to his cell was very large, made of steel alloys and could only be accessed with a keycard. The cell was very large and dome-shaped; the centre of the room was filled with a large tank of water that had food thrown in. The animal was swimming for the surface, quickly grabbing the cooked chickens so fast, it appeared as though he was trying to grab onto the guards throwing the food. He was truly was intimidating though; very hard reptilian skin, large claws and teeth that were filed to resemble a crocodile's teeth and his eyes were bloodshot with what appeared to be small yellow pupils. I sat on a chair on the walkway to his cell, and sat on the safe side of the water tank where Croc rose to the surface, to try and manipulate me.

"_Hello Waylon, I am one of you new doctors and I have been assigned to handle your patient interviews. To get to know each other better, I feel it would be a good idea to discuss why you are here."_

_"Hehehe, why I am here Doc'? 'Cause the Bat found me, beat me and left me to rot until I got brought back into this madhouse! I could'a said many things to your question Doc', but I assume you wouldn't want me to discuss those matters!"_

What…What was he talking about? For a moment, I was scared about what he may have known or whether he knew about the incident with Dent, but how could he? He has been held up in the tank for the past week since getting arrested. No, he couldn't have known about that, he was just trying to scare me…The reports support that theory, he wasn't going to openly reveal any important information, so I had to ask him questions about his life.

_"Interesting Waylon…My question was merely a rhetorical one. Why don't we start with your childhood? You were raised by you aunt correct?"_

_"I donno who that ***** was, for a couple of hours, I was left to die in the sewers by my folks and then this lady finds me and takes me away with her. As I grow up, she claimed to be my aunt but how could I tell? She didn't even raise me anyway, she left me at this, freakin' school all day long to get thrashed by the other kids, whilst she would knock herself out at home with alcohol! But that don't matter anyway, none of those people do…You really don't know that much about me do you?"_

He began taking about his childhood just like I wanted him to, and he clearly wasn't raised like a Saint. He obviously did not love his aunt or even respect her, and seemed to have been bullied a lot. But as I slowly began jotting some notes of his words, he shook me again by giving me another taunt. But like the reports say, he always does that, just trying to scare me…

_"Of course I do not know that much of you Waylon, I have never been assigned to your case before. So you feel that you were not raised well by your aunt, what was so wrong about the way she raised you?"_

_"Because she didn't do squat for me! I would sit in that stinkin' apartment in the nights, starving and craving for food and I'd even had to eat my own fingernails! But she, lay in the room next to mine, drinking more vodka and eating fatty food and leaving me to die…Every night, her room would smell so…tasty. As every day went by, the smell drifted onto her, and she never brushed her teeth, and rarely ever had a shower…I…couldn't be blamed for…wanting a taste, could I!? Hahahahaha!"_

Disgusting man, so he lived in poverty whilst his aunt neglected him, and the reason for his cannibalism was because of how hungry or angry he was…I suppose that his condition only helped this, as he truly did not look like a man. Despite how saddening his childhood seemed, his ego was masking the true extent of the pain. Perhaps his ego was caused by needing to prove himself at school, but I didn't care. I never wanted to be near the animal anyway, I just needed the information on where Joker was.

_"That sounds like a painful childhood Waylon…Has that helped to cause some of the crimes you commit today? Like the scheme with the Joker last week in which he escaped? You know Waylon…I hear from some of the, witnesses, that the Joker just left everyone behind so he could finish the job himself. It sounded as though he cheated all of you, have you grown to hate people like Joker since your childhood?"_

_"Hehehehe, you think you know a lot Doc! The way you act, talk and even dress in this asylum, it reminds me of how your grandfather was like…You don't anything really about his, just like that mad old fool…and you never will!"_

His retort was an alarming and unexpected one; how could he have even known my grandfather? Still, it was aggravating for him to even mention about my grandfather's…illness right in front of the guards. I obviously wasn't going to get anymore out of him, it was time to end the interview.

_"That will be all for today, Waylon. I will see you again this week-"_

_"-Oh don't worry Doc! I got a feeling that me and some of my friends will be paying you a visit anyway! Sweet dreams tonight Doc! Don't let the…BEDBUGS BITE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The foul creature... trying to threaten me even after one interview. But still, what friends was he talking about? It has been an incredibly long time since he has been the leader of an actual gang, and I doubt the likes of The Penguin, The Joker or even The Great Black Mask would have been willing to help him. With his reluctance to help me, I have come to a standstill in my work; Two Face was beaten and in the medical wing after our last interview, Scarecrow is still singing those damn children songs and Croc is just taunting me. Perhaps I am just tired…Hopefully tomorrow will be different…


	5. The Innocent Yet Deceiving Enigma

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is chapter 5, of the Arkham Files story. The Doctor has been given the precious information his has wanted, and he is preparing to leave Gotham City in order to secure his own plans. He tries to leave in a hurry however his flight is not due for a while due to convenient plane failures, and decides that he must ensure that none of the other doctors grow suspicious of him. A lot of foreshadowing and references to the Batman movies and graphic novels are made in this chapter, which will build up the later chapters of the story.**

**I would really love some reviews or comments on this as it is an entirely new project I am working on and I would appreciate some feedback to know where I am going right or wrong. I'm continuing my story slowly by going with each villain and slowly working my way up the ladder to the big names. Each turning point in the plot is a fun yet risky one, so I would really be grateful for some feedback on that. Please leave a comment and I hope you all enjoy!**

Taped patient interview 1, date is 25th February, 2012 and patient name is Edward Nigma, alias is The Riddler. My first interview with Killer Croc was a very interesting one; he first revealed details of his traumatic childhood and then threatened to have me killed. However, when I returned to my home after work and wondering what Croc had meant by "friends", I was stunned to have discovered someone has broken into my home but strangely nothing was taken. I searched every part of my house and yet nothing had been moved or disturbed, and the only change was that I had some files on my table in my lounge. It gave me photographs of some of the Joker's henchmen, copies of delivery orders that were sent from the Joker's gang to multiple other gangs and some details on Joker's plan. The files showed that Joker was moving one line of his business to Ethiopia and that he has bought a lot of chemicals over the past six months which he will no doubt bring with him to Ethiopia. Some of the files also indicate that the Joker has already travelled to Ethiopia in the past two months, suggesting that was where he travelled to after the Valentine's Day crisis and that he was setting everything up.

Whilst the idea of The Joker leaving Gotham for a few months will greatly support my plans for Arkham, he is still a threat even outside of the city with his entire gang and associates. I have tried to book a flight out of the city to Ethiopia, however there have been reports of plane failures and accidents, meaning that I will have to wait to leave. Still at least whilst I wait, I can interview some of the other inmates of Arkham Asylum. Edward Nigma was arrested two weeks ago after trying to rob the Third National Bank with Four million dollars. He strangely wasn't involved in the Joker's Valentine scheme however that will make the interview simpler as Nigma cannot taunt me over the situation. Yes, it will be a simple interview in which the guards and other doctors will be able to see me in a better light, and my reputation will survive the inmate's taunts that have been circulating in the past week.

_"Doctor, patient #7 is ready and awaiting your interview. Would you like for us to wait outside throughout the whole interview?"_

_"Yes, thank you Officer, please send the patient in"_

Well at least today, the officer is acting more like the other guards and doctors. Today, he spoke more professionally and even knocked before coming in, suggesting that he was trying to give a better impression, even though he knocked over a lamp when he opened the door and slightly slurred his words when he spoke to me. Still none of this mattered, as long as he addressed me politely and sent the patient to me. Nigma came into the room, slowly walking to the chair and glaring towards it, and then at me after I told him that he could sit down. He seemed hesitant to sit down or even acknowledge me, but eventually after short while; he began to hum slightly and tapped his fingers onto my desk, showing his impatience.

_"Good morning Edward, I am one of your new doctors whom will be interviewing you. The Guards have informed me that you have been disturbing some of the other inmates by telling riddles, in a slightly psychotic and unfriendly manner."_

_"If my fellow sociopaths were any smarter than they were, they would know by now that they should not look into my riddles too much. I think the worst one though I possibly told was to Two Face, whom just chuckled at it after we had an interesting and long conversation."_

I began to feel unease; Nigma was looking down at the other inmates whilst taunting me about Dent. Could he have known about the incident? Reports do say that they are good friends in the asylum but I bruised Dent too much, he must still be in the Medical Wing now. I may as well ask about the riddle to distract Nigma, then I'll begin by discussing his life.

_"Well the guards do say that you two are good friends Edward, would you like to share the riddle?"_

_"I pray the guards do not say too much for their sake. Anyhow, here is the riddle that I gave; a father and a son are involved in a car crash in which the father dies and the son is sent to the nearest hospital. The doctor states that he cannot operate on the child because he is his son, how is this possible?"_

I was quiet for a moment, the other doctors have informed me that most of his riddles are always fixated on someone he knows but I could not think of an inmate who had a son, or even any of the other doctors who had a son and didn't know it. Riddler wanted an answer, so I had to come up with a quick one.

_"Because the father whom died in the car crash was the stepfather and the Doctor is the true father of the child?"_

_"Good try, doctor, but not exactly. The answer is simple; the Doctor didn't want anything to do with the child before he was even born and left the mother to die with an abusive loan shark who brought the child up, thinking that the child was his. The car crashed because the mechanic wanted revenge on the loan shark and because the doctor cannot help the child, the son dies slowly and painfully…Would you like another one, Doctor?"_

I sat on the edge of my chair very unnerved at what he said, I remembered that the riddle was a classic with a less disgusting answer but Nigma has obviously twisted it into his own sick version. Still I couldn't understand whom he was referring to in the riddle, but that didn't matter as it was time to discuss other matters.

_"Lets move on Edward…Why don't we talk about your life leading up to your decision to become the Riddler? You studied at Gotham University and then went on to work as a private detective that regularly assisted the Gotham Police Department, correct?"_

_"Correct doctor, I'd say well done but all you have done is read my files instead of receiving the information from me. Yes, I studied at Gotham University for a few years and eventually graduated, though my father did not make my time there easy. Every day that I walked to the University, I would feel good and pleased with myself as I would make sure that I had everything I needed, and then my father would chase me down the street and lie that I had forgotten something. He'd keep yelling "'Get Back here you moron! You forgot these files!", and I would shout that I had everything but then he would order me to collect my work from him. I would then walk up to him and he would hand me the work, then kick me in the back as I walked off."_

His early life sounded, very sympathetic; a young man trying to make a living out of himself but was abused by a jealous and aggressive father. Edward's tone once he began talking of his father grew worse and worse, then once he finished his short revelation, he stopped tapping his fingers and held his arms crossed near his chest. I had to say something, to break the tension.

_"I'm sorry to hear that Edward, it sounded as if you were an innocent and decent young man…"_

_"Hmm, looks can be deceiving Doctor…I always prepared to leave for University so much that I would print off extra copies of my work that I didn't need on purpose. Then I would leave them in front of my father whom once he would wake__ after his usual binge drinking, he'd discover them and show his once hidden aggression to the world. It was very amusing; it was like watching a gorilla being forced to do tricks in a circus, and all of the neighbours saw it that way too. That was, until they would threaten him in the night for his actions and warn him that they would call social services…"_

After trying to reach out to Edward, his tone grew sharp and back to his smug and arrogant self. Once he began to talk about how he would manipulate his father, I was slightly taken back and shocked at how petty one man was prepared to be to prove himself to his father. Once he began talking about the neighbours however, he stopped indicating that there was an unhappy memory that he did not want to disclose.

_"It sounds as if you finally managed to stop your father's beatings of you with your neighbours. But please, tell me, how could your neighbours threaten to call social services against your father after small matters like that? If you really wanted to, you could have escalated the matters by involving the neighbours even more-"_

_"Of course my neighbours could have! Nobody can be that ignorant or naïve to believe that my father brutally kicking me in the streets, was a sign of affection! Urgh, I hope you are not this ignorant, doctor…How could my neighbours not have managed to use social services against my father?"_

His tone continued to grow more sharp and arrogant, however he was also getting angrier. After the ordeal with Dent, I have learned that the inmates are likelier to reveal important information, after growing too agitated. Even though apart of me feels that it is unnecessary to use it against a weak man like Riddler who just wants to prove himself to the world, it will be useful in the end.

_"But they did not Edward, in preparation for your interview, I have been asking for your files to be updated with information, both on you and your father. The reports state that your father was brought to court four weeks ago for the accusation of abusing you, after awaiting trial for months. However as there was not enough evidence or witnesses to prosecute, he was found not guilty of his crimes. If you did not adopt your life as The Riddler, you could have fought against your father in the courtroom, and even have found justice in the process…"_

The Riddler grew silent for a long moment, his arms were shaking more violently and a small tear could be seen emerging from one of his eyes after hearing the revelation. I tried to ask for his attention again, however he refused to listen which was strange as normally Nigma would always be able to brush aside any powerful information of his life before becoming The Riddler. But today, he just seemed, like another person; as if something had took over him and forced him to face up to these matters. I then asked for his attention again but he was uncooperative and I called for the guards to return him to his cell. As the guard from before grabbed him from the back and slowly brought him out the room, he grew violent and tried to destroy the room whilst shouting more riddles in an aggressive matter;

_"Tell me Doctor" What's black and white and red all over?"_

The answer came quickly to me and I gave it to the Riddler; a newspaper as the readers would have to read it all over. That riddle was a very old one but the Riddler didn't seem to care as he was too angry to quickly think of a better one. As the guard managed to amazingly wrap both of his arms across the Riddler and locked him tightly, the Riddler declared as he left the room;

_"NO! The answer-IS YOU! WE'LL MEET SOON!"_

I returned to my seat as I looked across the room which had been destroyed, and then back to Nigma who still had tears on his face as he violently shouted more riddles. I sat confused for a moment as I couldn't tell at the end of the interview whether the Riddler was on the verge of being cured or not. I then called the Warden however he couldn't answer and so I left a message, urging him to keep an eye on Nigma as he is very close to rehabilitation. After I have made sure someone will clear up my office, I will return home and find out when I will be able to leave town for Ethiopia. Sure my work at Arkham remains as the most important motivating factor in my life, but I cannot let the Joker threaten the asylum; it is my life's work. Hopefully I will be able to leave soon in the next week…


	6. Fearing Fear With The Asylum's Inmates

**And I'm back-With another chapter!**

**This is chapter 6, of the Arkham Files story. Another traffic problem has conveniently arose for the Doctor, so he is forced to remain at Arkham for another week, however he decides to use this to his advantage. He goes over all of the information that he has on the case, and then begins to have another unwanted interview with Professor Crane, however the interview ends in an unexpected way…**

**I would really love some reviews or comments on this as it is an entirely new project I am working on and I would appreciate some feedback to know where I am going right or wrong. At this point in the story, I will be narrating in a whole new perspective, so it will be even more of a challenge, but I hope it will suffice. Each turning point in the plot is a fun yet risky one, so I would really be grateful for some feedback on all of this. Please leave a comment and I hope you all enjoy!**

Taped patient interview 2, date is 28th February 2012 and patient name is Jonathan Crane, alias is The Scarecrow. Yet again, there are more plane accidents at the airport; it has been reported that most of them are faulty whilst a terrorist attack by none other than the notorious Pamela Lillian Isley, Poison Ivy, who was no doubt likely wanting to destroy the massive airport that was built on very large land. She managed to escape the scene before The Batman arrived, meaning that she can launch another attack which will prolong my stay here in Gotham. It is frustrating that not only do the inmates of Arkham chose to escape perhaps even at their own free will, but they continue to complicate matters even more with public transport…I may need to find an alternative mode of transport to get to Ethiopia. I have wasted a large amount of time already, and in doing so, Joker may have managed to prepare most of his apparent army which can hurt Gotham at anytime. After today, I will travel to the Gotham Docks, perhaps there is a ship sailing out sometime soon, anything really to get me out of this quickly is all I really need now.

Whilst waiting for the departure, I have been scheduled for another interview with Crane, who has been reported to have been in a fight with The Riddler in yesterday's time in the Lounge area. No doubt Nigma was wanting to vent his anger out on someone and chose Crane as his victim, but the guards state that before the fight was broken up, Crane was somehow winning and that Nigma was beginning to cower at something. I don't understand this matter, but again just like with Dent and Croc, I don't need to care and only focus on getting out of this city. This interview will be another difficult and boring one, but it's just one more day, one more interview, and then I will leave.

_"Doc'! The Scarecrow is here for his interview! We'll wait outside until the interview is over!"_

_"…Th-Thank you officer…Please, send the patient in..."_

The officer, the same one from my previous interviews, acted even stranger than ever before; he referred to Crane as Scarecrow, and sounded incredibly demanding…perhaps he was in a bad mood or just felt uneasy around Crane. Then again, maybe he too was growing sick of his job, or like some of the officers before him, began drinking on the job. Crane came in as his usual self, singing nursery rhymes and looking as happy as ever, whilst the officer simply pointed him to his seat and then stood outside, as if he wasn't afraid to have to have let his guard down or if Crane had tried to strike him from behind. But the officer's laziness did not matter or mean anything, as it was time to get this interview over with.

_"Hello Jonathan, it's been a while. Since our last interview was fixated on your childhood, I'd like to talk about your life leading up to your decision to don the persona of The Scarecrow. You worked here at Arkham Asylum in your early life for a few years, and then you decided to move to Gotham University. Before your first arrest from The Batman, it was discovered that you had been abusing patients at Arkham with your…Fear toxin"_

_"See how they run, see how they run. They all ran after the farmer's wife!"_

He chose another nursery rhyme to sing to today, so I had to use my previous methods of giving unexpected information to him in order to make him angry. He was tapping his fingers on my table, much like Nigma did, and the guard from outside was observing us very closely, even putting his hands on the window of the door. Everything was getting stranger by the minute as I was about to give Crane another question, I began to smell something strange. It was coming off Crane and it smelt like a cologne, but it may have been alcohol from the officer who was likely drinking on the job as I suggested earlier.

_"That sounds like a new nursery song Jonathan…I believe it was Dr Alyce Sinner, a good friend of mine, who had discovered what you were doing. He informed me of the exact details of what you did, and what you failed on. You foolishly ignored one of your patients and allowed him to escape and reveal himself onto the streets of Gotham, all because you thought the toxin truly affected him due to him rambling and crying. Underestimation Jonathan, seems to be your weakest point which brings me to another topic; The Batman."_

_"They all ran after the farmer's wife…Did you ever see a sight as three blind mice?"_

I was beginning to grow agitated with Crane as at least before, he would answer me after sharing one line from his poems. Today however, all he seemed to have cared about was taunting me, he didn't even want to reflect his opinions on the feeling of fear. Since that officer was clearly drinking and did not seem to care as to what I said, I was able to be more direct to Crane, and I too could taunt him as well.

_"Why do you sing about this rhyme Crane? You don't have a wife and nobody else since the only subject in life that you care about is your research…That's what I don't understand about you; all you care about is your research and you don't look into anything else, which eventually ends in your downfall. You may not know it, but you and Edward have a lot in common…"_

_"We do have a lot in common Doctor, and that is why we are good friends!"_

Friends? With Nigma out of all people? Crane was getting stranger by the minute as he began to shout at me. I could hear the sounds of another man shouting outside, but Crane's voice masked it up and the officer outside can deal with the man anyway. Crane began to look less angry and more amused with something, and then I was forced to ask him about his previous comment, which broke his nursery rhymes.

_"Friends with Edward? But…you two had a fight yesterday over a matter, how on Earth could you two still be friends?"_

_"Doctor, are you really that naïve? Oh no, it appears you are not; you are just afraid to accept the facts. Even as I speak, your tapping your fingers onto your desk more frequently than me, a suggestion of a panic disorder. You want to leave Gotham tonight however you cannot because of Ms. Isley, a suggestion of a major depressive disorder, and you will soon be experiencing agoraphobia due to my work. You may believe that you are in control Doctor, but I must reveal to you; you are not!"_

I began to grow anxious with Crane, he seemed to be slowly rising from his seat as he was growing taller, and he moved further towards me as he spoke. Once he placed both of his hands on the desk, I knew he was planning to attack me so I called for the guard to come in, which strangely, Crane also did as well. I heard a man shouting again which grew louder and I began to grow frustrated at all of this nonsense. The guard finally came in after a short while, he must have been trying to silence the man shouting.

_"Sorry Doc, but this is personal!"_

As he shocked me with his declaration, his arm stretched out to me across the room with strong force. His arm split into two and once half returned to the man and the other forced it's way into the wall behind me, with me stuck in it. It began to ooze a strange liquid, and it only expanded in size which confused me even further. The guard then looked to Crane and smiled as he opened his cuffs and allowed the prisoner to roam free. What was going on? I began to question what the two was doing as they quietly muttered to themselves, but as Crane slowly walked towards me, I realised what was truly going on. The inmate had never left the asylum, he had always been watching me, he had been acting all along; _Clayface, Basil Karlo_. As I muttered his name, he laughed in a very low tone and his face slowly fell apart with more liquid oozing out of his face just like his arm. The skin colour grew darker like mud, and his facial features were absorbed in the dark oozing liquid that had made the man he is, if he could still be called one. His left arm was morphed into a mace, and he began to slam it across the room, wanting to destroy the entire place seemingly. He looked down at me and mockingly shouted in a gargled voice;

_"My acting skills are getting better Doc'! You couldn't have even seen through me! Not ever!"_

_"Either that, or our dear Doctor is actually incredibly ignorant__ Basil…Actually, since I foresaw so many hints by you on this evening alone, it is likelier that the latter theory is correct!"_

_"Hey, I am not the only one that made hints Scarecrow! Look at your stupid poems; blind mice must mean the Doc' over there, and the farmer's wife is obviously the asylum, since that weirdo is married to his job!"_

Crane then joked at Karlo's acting, causing Clayface to mock at him in return, causing the two to start getting into an arguement with each other. As they were distracted, I tried to use this to my advantage, and tried to grab the phone on my desk to call for help, but Clayface saw me and shot his arm at me again, sticking me even more to the wall. Scarecrow then told Clayface to stop with the jokes, and walked over to me as I tried to break free. He then whispered something to me as my nose started to bleed and my headaches grew worse;

_"Your grip on reality is slowly deteriorating Doctor, and you are slowly trembling at the events that are about to unfold. The greatest fear of all, is to fear the fear itself! And now, you will understand these words! The understanding, shall now come to light!"_

But his horrifying speech was cut short at the sounds of the Asylum guards walking towards the office armed with riot shields; Yes! The Warden knew what was happening! Clayface's actions must have been caught on the CCTV footage in the corridor outside! I knew that I could not have been killed in the asylum; there were over a hundred people I this very facility! But then, I looked on towards the door in which there was no army of guards coming despite the sound and voices, but there was someone there. A man…who seemed to have known me…Calling out my name…Someone I haven't seen for a long time…

_"Come on my boy! It's time for your tour around the asylum, you will love what I have done with the place!"_

What on Earth? My Grandfather!? How was he alive? He died twenty years ago in a supermarket after a group of thugs tried to rob the shop! But, he was growing taller, and seemed to have a stick of fire in his hands with a stern look in his eyes…And then, Scarecrow and Clayface stepped aside and let him walk towards me as the fire surrounded the two of us in a circular shape.

_"You have disappointed me boy, I thought you would be the one to save our asylum! Now you will be trapped within these walls, just like me and the rest of your family, forever!"_

I screamed and refused to listen to him as he grappled with me, and the fire grew stronger. I looked out towards the room and saw Scarecrow, who was growing even taller and he started walking through the fire with spiders and maggots crawling down his arms;

_"It is time for you to meet Death itself dear Doctor! Your greatest wishes, and greatest fears, are about to unfold. Scream your heart out! And plunge further into the deaths of Hell! Because your better pray that something happens to you on the trip to see Joker, but the point I must emphasise is..._

_THE FEAR WILL GOVERN THE REST OF YOUR LIFE NOW, AND YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING! NOW WALLOW IN THE FEAR AND KNEEL BEFORE US, DOCTOR JEREMIAH ARKHAM!"_

I fell onto the floor, and the fire grew even more as Scarecrow, Clayface and even my grandfather laughed at me. It looked as though Dent and Nigma had made their way into the office too, and joined in on the mockery of me. I was slowly growing weaker, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. Scarecrow and my grandfather then walked towards me as I began to lose my conscience, then I began to hear more voices, calling out for me...


	7. Flying Away On A Holiday With The Joker

**Back again-With another chapter!**

**This is chapter 7, of the Arkham Files story. The Doctor was shocked to discover that the inmates of Arkham Asylum had been planning an uprising, with the help of The Scarecrow, Clayface and possibly The Joker. He awakens to find himself on a very large plane, heading for Ethiopia, and meets many of The Batman's strongest enemies. There are a few references here to other members of The Batman's rogues gallery, references to a classic storyline that will unfold in this story and a short reference as to who The Joker reminds The Doctor of...**

***Just a short update, I'm a little busy at the moment so my updates won't come as fast as they used to, and I think this will be my last chapter for a while. But if I get a lot of reviews/favourites/followers asking for more, I might try to give an update quicker. But I hope you enjoy the story and please give me some feedback, I would love to know how I am doing!***

_"Taped Doctoral Interview, 666! Huhuhuhahahahaha! Wakey, wakey Doc! I hope your not napping on the job! Hahahahaha!"_

I was incredibly drowsy and my head was enflamed with headaches and covered in bruises, and I could barely open my eyes. I heard the mockery of one of the inmates and was forced to wake up; but I was heavily beaten up with bloodshot eyes, what felt like broken ribcages and I was sedated to one of the plane's seats, but I had no choice. At first, everything was blurry, and I could only see the colours of the inmates' clothes but then I managed to control my gaze to see exactly who I was dealing with. Scarecrow sat in front of me, holding me by the head and examining me to see what my injuries were whilst Riddler sat next to him also observing me with his hand on his chin; obviously the two truly were good friends, well friends at least. Two Face stood on the other side of the plane, flicking his coin constantly into the air whilst aiming a gun at me so I knew that I couldn't quickly try to escape, and the wanted Poison Ivy was behind me, lounging on the backseats whilst pulling at my collar. I knew that I was heavily outnumbered at that I would have died soon, and whilst the Scarecrow continued to check me over, I felt both of my pockets to see if I had anything to use; nothing, not even a pencil which was just perfect. The man shouting at me grew louder in his voice, and he finally emerged from the shadow from the pilot's door, then revealed himself; The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime, the man all of the inmates have been talking about and feared was behind all of this. Everything that the inmates have been telling me all this time since the Valentines plot, was likely entirely fake. His accomplice and apparent girlfriend in crime, Harley Quinn, strolled into the room from the pilot's chambers and set up what appeared to be a video camera in front of me. The Joker then sat next to me and began talking to me about his plan;

_"Well well, Doctor Arkham…You really are one of a kind, in terms of doctors that is! You're supposed to be one of the sweets and innocents from your dear asylum and help each and every one of us mentally and criminally disturbed, until we are cured. But you, you have been planning for your own agenda, having tunnels built in the asylum and forcing certain inmates to specific cells and you didn't think we'd find out?"_

_"I…I have no idea what you're talking about Joker…"_

The evil clown didn't buy it and began laughing even more in my face which disgusted me; his devilish grin smiling at my lies and his eyes cringing and then fixating onto me as if I was a slab of meat. He truly did seem as though he was absolutely pure evil; wearing an orange straightjacket with a purple suit on top and his green hair frizzled out of his hair and growing wherever it pleased. His entire appearance showed that he didn't care how badly the world thought of him, but did care how much the world was afraid of him.

_"Oh come on Jeremiah, or can I call you Jeremy? After The Black Mask's assault onto the asylum, it needed rebuilding and you were the one in charge of it. You then built the asylum into your own amusement park, and had secret tunnels going into certain cells dotted across the asylum. And who did you want to use the tunnels first? Dear ol' Victor Zsasz; one of the looniest wackos to have ever come out of Arkham-That is, excluding me! Yes, you wanted him to escape the asylum for The Batman to arrive and then you kidnapped the pair of them so you could pit them against each other!"_

_"…Wha-What's your point Joker?"_

_"My point? MY POINT!? YOU DON'T EVER DARE TO ASK ME, WHAT MY POINT IS!"_

I seemed to have made a big mistake, and the Joker started moving closer to me as Scarecrow and Riddler moved away from their seats, influencing me to move even further into the plane's window. The Joker then glared down onto me with his reddish eyes and his horrible flower in his chest aimed towards me, and as I closed my eyes in fright, he whispered to me inside my right ear;

_"My point… is that it was brilliant!"_

_"…Wait. what?"_

_"It was genius! Conning a powerful criminal mob boss to blow up your asylum just so you can rebuild it in your vision, and then send the stupidest of us if I may say so myself, against The Batman just so you can force one of them to die! Doc', you have a lot of potential inside of you, and I feel that both of our forces combined could result in something very beautiful!"_

I couldn't believe it, he wanted my help in something important to him, me out of all people…Just for that small little exercise project with Zsasz; I was astounded beyond believe. For a moment, I wondered how he knew about the tunnels or the incident with The Batman, but in this situation, it did not matter as it just gave me a better chance of surviving on this plane. I then smiled at the clown with a face of relief, but then the mad man began to move closer to me and wrapped one of his arms around me as he clicked his fingers to Harley, who was obviously going to do something.

_"But if we want to make our Joker and Son. Business enterprise a massive success across all of Gotham…I need you to understand your place in all of this! Oh and, I suggest you start running, because they are, hungry!"_

I then moved out of my seat and stood staring at him, wondering how he could become so hostile so quickly, and what he was referring to. Then one of my questions were answered; his hyenas came running after me out of nowhere and I was forced to run to the other end of the plane, and opened a door which revealed the storage area of the plane. It seemed that this isn't a normal plane from the Gotham Airport, but it is a freighter plane; I assumed that since Joker has been working with all of these villains, Poison Ivy stole one of the planes whilst she was wrecking havoc at the airport. But it seems that Joker truly has been planning this flight, and that he has used this plane as least once before since it was entirely filled with Joker graffiti. I ran into the storage area where I smashed into something as soon as I ran it, and then fell down into the floor.

It was Killer Croc, he had stood behind the door, waiting for me to come in, and punched me directly in the face and then laughed as I fell. I forgot about Croc for a moment, as I soon realised that he too was involved in the Joker's plan somehow as he was the one who threatened me about his _"friends"_ whom I have just taken the liberty of meeting The hyenas then surrounded me as I tried to crawl away but the three animals were surrounding me, including Croc. The Joker then came into the room with a very large grin on his face, and then I seemed to have stumbled into something; what seemed to have been a very large bird cage which Croc quickly shut after I fell into it. Two Face and the others then followed Joker into the room, with the former pulling at a rope that holstered the bird cage into the air. I quickly grabbed onto the front of the cage's door, and began shouting at the Joker, who just calmly smiled and then laughed, and revealed

_"Sorry Doc'! But this is a very long and boring flight, so we are going to need some entertainment! But you're probably wondering how all of this happened, how did that handsome man manage to string together a group of super criminals into what seemed like a small terrorist attack, and then built it into a massive problem for you? Hahaha, well would you like to know?"_

I couldn't do anything in the cage; I was incredibly high up in the plane and all of the inmates were below me so I had to comply. But every part of that clown was so aggravating; some of his clothing were stolen from the asylum, the guns on his holster looked very gimmicky and his voice reminded me of old Sci-Fi films. I did however; want to know how he managed to accomplish all of this and what else he had planned, so I nodded my head in reply to the evil jester, who then looked to Two Face as he was beginning to explain his part in the plan.

_"**The Valentines Ruckus was just to grab the Bat's attention, we wanted to make him work for the entire night,** while Joker escaped and set up our…business deals. **Then we decided that The Bat would need a new home to live in, a strong prison to hold him in for all of his crimes against us!"**_

_"It was quite easy what happened at City Hall on the lovely St. Valentines Day…Calendar Man was itching to strike against Batsy because of the season, and with his ideas, the Hatter's technology and this arsenal of super criminals by my side, we wrecked havoc on City Hall. But whilst the others played their roles and fell before the Bat, I…I had to go, because it was Valentines Day after all, and then I left the scene for the night with Harley to celebrate our successful Bonnie and Clyde-esque relationship! Hahahahahaha!"_

Two Face began speaking more openly about their part in the plan, however he paused for a moment when he spoke of Joker, suggesting that the clown has been keeping secrets from his so-called friends. I realised that they obviously wanted to kidnap Batman and store him inside the Asylum, which actually made sense, since the asylum was a fortress. But if that was the case, why did they need me? If they had The Mad Hatter's mind control technology, why was I needed? Before I could ask Two Face, the Joker interrupted by giving the background on the plan and began talking about Julian Day, who was strangely not on the plane, suggesting that he either lived out his usefulness to Joker or something has not quite gone to plan for the scheming Jester. As he began to hug his girlfriend in crime whilst he finished his revelation, I had to ask him what was my part in all of this which everyone laughed at which scared me slightly for a moment and then Joker began to speak out to me;

_"Because everybody-needs somebody! We need you, you, you doc'! Hahahaha, I'm a sucker for the classics! We need you involved in this Jerry because you are the own who owns the Asylum; the guards cannot defend themselves, the doctors are fools and don't care about the job anymore and the Warden…is dead!"_

The warden…was dead? I couldn't understand how the warden was dead, since the day in which Crane attacked me, the Warden told me to interview Scarecrow hours beforehand…unless he was killed after that, or if that was Basil Karlo as well. Either way, the Warden was gone as Joker said, and that left me in charge of the Asylum. The Joker began singing old love songs as he took delight in revealing how he was going to use me in his plan, but I was still not convinced as to why he needed me. I asked again why exactly he needed me instead of the other doctors or anyone else who had worked in the asylum, to which he quickly declared;

_"You are as crazy as the rest of us Jerry! You may not know it, but underneath your calculative and stern personality, you're just waiting for your moment to strike and bring Great ol' Amadeus's asylum wonderland into Gotham! You want to decide who is truly insane and who will end up drooling on the padded carpet inside the asylum's walls! And most importantly, you're going to be making some renovations to your asylum whilst on this field trip so we can have a new home to return to!"_

His words shook me up slightly, as he had obviously read into my family's history, and the way he spoke of literally bringing out Amadeus's vision into Gotham in the form of a wonderland…None of it sounded good but now I knew why exactly Joker wanted my help; he wanted me to build the asylum into a fortress for him so that he could lock up the likes of Batman and the GCPD in there whilst he ran amok in the ensuing chaos. I knew that this plan could not happen and sooner or later, I would have to try and stop him but for now, all I could do was nod my head and comply with his plan. I hated the way he called me Jerry as well; I used to be called it in school by idiots who couldn't say my entire name…It annoyed me so much.

_"Good choice Jerry! We're going to step in for the night but you can stay up in here! Oh, and there should be a friend inside that cage for you to reminisce with about what Gotham was like…Before we return to town! Hahahahahahahaha!"_

I then turned around with great worry and was astonished to find a boy inside the cage with me, a boy who looked beaten and severely hurt. I then looked to his clothes and realised who he really was; Robin, the Boy Wonder, The Batman's sidekick of all people was trapped in the cage with me. I then quickly understood that the Joker was likely using him as a reason as to why The Batman cannot chase him all the way to Ethiopia, so he was a hostage of sorts. I walked up to the boy who was trying to move up from the floor, and he spoke out to me with a torn and almost broken voice;

_"Joker…He's gonna…Kill all of us!"_

The boy then broke down again after speaking out to me as he was obviously too weak and beaten to talk, and I began to examine him to see how serious his injuries were. As the innocent boy moaned in pain, the sounds of the homicidal clown laughing from the other room echoed out to us both, and the pair of us shivered exactly at the same time upon hearing The Clown Prince of Crime…


	8. Understanding The Pain Of The Boy Wonder

**Guess whose back-With another chapter!?**

**This is chapter 8, of the Arkham Files story. Doctor Jeremiah Arkham realised that he was being kidnapped by The Joker and forced into a very large scheme that will no doubtingly take hundreds or possibly thousands of innocent lives from the people of Gotham. As the Doctor tries to comprehend what is happening, he finds relief in talking to Robin, the Boy Wonder, who reveals his side to the whole plot….**

**I really appreciate the reviews, followers and favourites to this story guys, I'm absolutely grateful for the positive feedback. Chapter updates are unpredictable at the moment as I am still strapped for time with work, but since I'm getting a lot of responses for this, I'll try to do what I can. I've overwhelmed myself with endless possibilities for the end of this story, as well as multiple story elements that I can include, so I can only say that the future chapters should be fully packed with twists and turns…**

Taped Journal entry 1, date unknown and place is a freight plane owned by the Joker, subject: The new situation with the inmates. The inmates of my asylum have grouped together and planned their own conspiracy against the law and people of Gotham, and have drawn me into their murderous scheme. As I sit in an incredibly oversized birdcage whilst groups of super criminals frolic in their own crazed happiness. The strangest part of all of this however, was that The Batman's sidekick was lying next to me, beaten and on the brink of death, also an unwilling prisoner at the hands of The Joker. He was moaning in pain as he tried to sleep off the injuries, however he decided that he was going to have to deal with it, and so I began discussing the situation with him.

_"So…How did The Joker bring you into all of this?"_

_"The attack on City Hall on Valentines Day…scared the GCPD as they were outgunned in trying to defend the city against those crooks. So me and Batman answered their prayers…And slowly took them all down. But it was all just a stunt, Joker wanted all of the attention...When we were finishing up with Killer Croc and Poison Ivy…The Joker started to run for his van to escape…So I gave chase whilst Batman took care of Croc and Ivy. But…The Joker was waiting for me…He knocked me out as I opened the back doors of the truck…And his goons tied me up. In the end…He planned on kidnapping me…And he drove towards the docks where he stole an old boat. I heard that…Before he left, he blackmailed The Penguin into working for him…To look after his money in Gotham while he was away…And the ship was bought off Penguin's empire…He sailed out of the city and towards Ethiopia...He's been moving back and forth to Gotham and Ethiopia, setting up some business deals with people...But I don't know who exactly..."_

I listened to the boy as he explained what happened to him in the Valentines incident, despite him frequently pausing at certain moments to get his breath back and shake off some of the pain. The way he spoke, it sounded as if his lungs were badly beaten and that at least one of his ribcages had been torn, affecting his speech pattern. But his side of the first part of Joker's plan sounded interesting, as it explained where Joker got all of the money and resources for the plane and other things, as well as bringing in the other inmates to the plan. I was confused however, as to how The Joker could frequently quietly move in and out of the city without any of the GCPD or even Batman noticing, which I asked about.

_"But, if Joker brought you onto a ship and sailed away from Gotham…How hasn't your partner or the GCPD discovered this?"_

_"'Cause he's got The Mad Hatter under his control…I remember Batman telling me before we set off on Valentines Day…That The Joker stole Tetch's damn mind control hats from Arkham…And after using them to achieve escape from us in one of his smaller plans…He became freakin' fascinated with them…He then broke Tetch out of the asylum and used one of his hats on him…And ever since then, the Hatter's been making more hats for him to use on people like a blind puppet..."_

I finally learned of The Mad Hatter's role in the plot; The Joker had broke him out of my Asylum in preparation for the Valentine's plot, and left him to be arrested by The Batman. Obviously, the other inmates freed him once they began their uprising with The Scarecrow and Clayface. The boy spoke incredibly aggressively to me, and his tone suggested that he was both disappointed in himself and compelled to do something in the plane. I looked around the large storage area, looking down at the multiple crates and cases of what looked like alcohol, likely stolen from Gotham.

I then saw a lone crate near the corner of the room with a man sitting on it; a short man wearing a very large light green coat that looked too big for the man, and he wore dark brown pants which looked like it either had red stitching across the sides, or blood that was eventually embedded into his pants. Underneath the coat appeared to be a formal black dressing shirt, with a humongous red bow tie that covered the man's neck. He had incredibly large eyebrows with very yellow teeth and two big eyes that were almost covered up by an incredibly gigantic top hat that was also green. There was a poker card on the side of the hat, and I quickly realised it was apart of a mind controlling device made by someone who obviously had a hat fetish. This was Jervis Tetch, The Mad Hatter; he was left alone in the storage area of the plane whilst the other criminals relaxed and took delight in their plane, and his face was unwillingly grinning due to the mind control hat from The Joker. For a moment, I felt sorry for the innocent man, but then remembered that he wasn't innocent to any of this, and was prepared to help the Joker in all parts of his plan, until the Joker decided that he had outlived his usefulness. I then looked back to Robin who was lying back down and struggled to stay awake, and then I began to ask him about why he does what he does, hoping to understand him too.

_"Tell me Robin…I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime, but I never expected to see a boy as young as you venture out into the dark streets of Gotham, and try to cleanse this corrupted city. Why do you do all of this? Does The Batman force you to do it or does he have some sort of strong relationship with you?"_

_"No…The Batman helped me…I-I never thought…That anyone could understand the pain…The pain that I've lived with for missing my parents…Despite the way they treated me…I had to look after myself throughout my entire childhood…But then he took me in…Trained me, cared for me and offered me everything that my parents refused me…He's been through a lot of pain in his life...But I never thought that he'd want to share it with someone like me...He was a legend that I grew up wanting to be...Now that I understand it all...I want to do more...For him..."_

He was adamant in not revealing to me who he truly was or even the identity of his mentor, but I didn't care as that wasn't apart of the question. It seemed as though he had a very difficult childhood and that despite the man's appearance and cold exterior; The Batman truly was a good and caring person, and the boy had obviously meant a great deal to him. As the Boy Wonder finally began to drift to sleep, since he obviously needed it a lot, the storage door's opened and Killer Croc walked into the room. He broke the serenity that was formed after Robin gave me an insight as to who he was, and then the animal began to search the room for prey. He looked towards the corner and checked on The Hatter, then looked up towards me and Robin. He began to chuckle slightly, and then began to mock us;

_"You two may be out of reach for now, but you're trapped in a cage and have nowhere to run to; sooner or later I'll get to have my food!"_

_"Just you wait Croc! Sooner or later, all of you will slip up, and The Batman will find you! Sooner or later, you, Joker and all of the other psycho's on this plane are going to get locked back up in my asylum!"_

He continued to laugh as I tried to reject his predictions, and then he began to pull at the rope which kept us hanging in the air, and we were slowly drawn in front of him. I tried to look confident and strong in front of him, however his ego and ignorant attitude paid no attention this, and it seemed as though nobody was going to talk him out of doing whatever he wished, unless there was a price for it. He then slowly opened the cage's door and continued to mock and intimidate me with his cannibalistic attitude taking it's toll on me;

_"The Bat might end up finding us, but for now, you're just food…AND YOU'RE GROWIN' COLD!"_

_"Aw, look at the pathetic little Waylon Jones; too poor to afford his own food, so he has to eat himself and the people around him! Boo-Hoo! Hahahahahaha!"_

I was slowly growing angry at the man, and was irritated that an idiot like Croc had control over the two of us just with intimidation. I remembered some parts of my first interview with him and used his background to mock him, which he certainly didn't like as he grabbed him and held me above his face, as he opened his wide jaw and began to lower my legs into his mouth. Robin tried to get up and stop him after laughing with me, however he was just a boy and was too weak from Joker's torture, but my life was saved by an unlikely heroine;

_"Now now handsome, we're going to need those two for a while, so you will have to save your appetite!"_

_"Scram lady! I wanna have my-Uh…I-I'm sorry Ms. Ivy, please, do whatever you wish with them, I'll be leavin' now…"_

I then looked with disbelief as Poison Ivy took on the animalistic Killer Croc, and using only her good looks, she managed to force him to back down from eating us. I could see that there was pale pinkish dust coming from her however, like an aura, and that must have been what stopped Croc from eating me, like some kind of drug. He then sulked out of the room after thinking that he had angered Ivy, and then she flirtatiously walked up to me as she closed my cage and grabbed me by the chin. She was wearing some parts of her Arkham uniform as panties whilst trying to cover the uniform up with a green bikini top, that seemed to have been literally made up of leaves. However, despite the clothing, she was nearly naked in the way she looked, as she obviously wanted to use to appear as an innocent and beautiful eco-terrorist. The pale dust then surrounded and engulfed the both of us, and she quietly revealed to me in a whisper;

_"Listen doctor, I don't like being on this plane just for Joker as much as you do, and when the time comes, I want to strike out against him. But I can't do it alone, I need a shining knight to defend me from the evil clown's wrath, and I don't want to get hurt either…Will you protect me Doctor? I'd be most grateful for your noble gesture…"_

I then looked to her with compassion and sincerity in my eyes, and all I could do was smile and nod as her words because I could never dream of refusing her. She was just so…Magnificent; she never wanted to be a criminal as she was just torn over whether to help her friend-in crime or not, and deep inside, she was truly a good person. As she giggled and sneaked out of the storage area after pulling the cage back up into the air and making sure no one else knew of the special secret we formed together, I consolidated in Robin, as I just had to share what I had experienced with someone;

_"Robin…Robin! Are you there? Ms. Isley just saved us from that damned Croc, and she wants to stop Joker! All we have to do is protect her from the sick man's wrath and then she will return her love to us! It's all that matters now…"_

_"Oh God…She's took over you…I'm sorry for this Doc', you'll thank me for it in the morning…"_

As I sat in the cage trying to ignore Robin's moaning and ignorance at my new found motivating factor in life, I began to think of the endless possibilities this relationship with Ms. Isley could have and my eyes beamed with excitement after looking across the room. However, it seemed as Robin was jealous of my newfound love, and proceeded to knock me across the head, effectively knocking me unconscious and I drifted off, trying to think even more of Ivy…


	9. Control And Loyalty Lessons With Joker

**Back again, from a long hiatus!**

**This is chapter 9 of the Arkham Files story. In this chapter, Doctor Jeremiah Arkham slowly recovers from his toxic infatuation from Poison Ivy, however it seems as though he will not get a moment of peace yet, as The Joker's plane is attacked by the Batwing. Whilst The Doctor slowly tries to mock and talk down some of the rogues from helping the Joker, the situation looks bleaker as The Joker reveals his true colours…**

**Sorry it has been so long, I have been incredibly lately and I think it will continue until around Christmas at the latest unfortunately. I'm going to try to finish this story before then and bring everything to a nice finish, though I might be delayed in the chapters so please bear with me in terms of time in order to write this story. Reviews and feedback are what motivate me into continuing the story, so feel free to leave some feedback for this latest instalment!**

Taped Journal entry 2, date unknown and place is still a freight plane owned by the Joker. Subject; whether I will actually survive Joker's latest antics. I've recovered from Ms. Ivy's poisonous spores, and I'm no longer under the witch's spell, thanks to the Boy Wonder. However, he didn't need to hit me so hard over the head, it looked as though there was blood pouring out slightly whilst I was asleep. Fortunately, it seemed to have stopped and now my mind is clear, though Robin still looks gravely injured as he hasn't moved at all since I was knocked out. As I slowly arose from the bottom of the birdcage, Harley Quinn and the Riddler entered the room as if on cue, or if they knew somehow that I had awoken. Riddler was waving his cane around and looked very pleased with himself, just like his usual smug self, whilst Harley Quinn was performing backflips as she came towards the cage. Nigma lowered the rope and the two criminals began to taunt me even more of what was happening;

_"Patient Interview 1, subject's name is Jeremiah Arkham, also known as Schizo Jerry by Warden Joker. In the room is myself, DR. Harleen Quinzel, and fellow psychologist DR. Edward Nigma, as well as fellow patient, The Boy Blunder. Jerry, Warden Joker has informed me that you have been giving threats to the other doctors, again…Is there a reason to your delusional exploits?"_

_"They do seem very pretentious…Very unnecessary and slightly pitiful…Are they simply a cry for help Jerry?"_

I couldn't believe that these two fools were masquerading as doctors; Nigma didn't care for anyone but himself and Harley had become what she always tried to save. They were just lost causes, well, aside from possibly Harley. Apart of me felt sorry for her, as she was clearly just doing all of this to win The Joker's attention, whilst Nigma was just doing this because he was likely bored with the other villains. Robin had fully awoken and began to slowly move towards the edge of the cage, towards where Harley and Nigma were sitting. I suppose now was the best chance to talk them out of working with the Joker, and perhaps saving myself, as well as Robin.

_"Edward, how much is Joker paying you? Whatever he is paying you, I can double it!"_

_"Oh please, patient Arkham, do not group me with the lower class of criminals whom just want profit over strength and knowledge. What Joker offers me is so much more than anything someone like you, could even dare to bribe me with…"_

_"Now, now Jerry, you can't attempt to escape by bribing the doctor! Let's continue on with Doctor Nigma's previous diagnosis…Why do you do what you do? You know as much as we do that we will never change the way that we are, we were born this way. Why do you isolate the part of yourself that despises the civilised society you live in, and force yourself to obey the rules of old fools whom place their trust in a man who dresses like a bat?"_

_"Harleen…Why are you doing this? I knew you when you were a respected fellow doctor at the asylum…You were bright and you were dying to cure the inmates; you were driven at the job. Now you've let yourself degenerate to their levels, you had a greater life but now you pursue mayhem and chaos just to win the affection of a crazed clown. Does he even…Return the love? How do you know that he actually…Loves you?"_

_"Don't you dare judge me! You don't even know what Mr J is really like! What we have is…Special…And once we get rid of Bat-Brain and Poobin, we can fly off into the sunset!"_

_"And do what? Sit in rocking chairs whilst watching your children run off with acid guns, then bake cookies for them and grow old with that maniac? He will never be cured Harley…He lives just to pass on pain onto anyone around him, whether they know it or not. And you are one of those people Harley…Ask yourself, why are you sitting here in the cold with us instead of being with Joker?"_

For a moment, I thought I got to her, she was very quiet for a while and she sat wondering whether what I had told her was true. Robin looked pleased behind me however Nigma was now standing, agitated as to whether or not to trust Harley anymore, and he began waving his cane around again. Whilst Harley sat on the floor whispering to herself, Robin gathered up his strength and was slowly trying to open up the door with one of the devices on his belt, however our lucky ran out as he entered the room.

_"Knock knock! Who's there? Batsy! Batsy? Oh crap! Batman's here! Riddler, be a pal and find the rocket launcher for me won't you? *Sigh* Air travel these days, they never are relaxing are they? The terrible food, the lack of space and above all, the slight chance that you might be blown sky high by a deranged lunatic who just looks like a dashing clown!"_

_"Puddin', what do you want me to do?"_

_"Er, um…Sit and look pretty! I've got a feeling that-"_

Before the madman could even finish his taunts and manipulation on the poor woman, the plane was rocked and turned very sharply, as another plane had hit us…Finally, the Joker was about to be caught, and we were about to be saved. The birdcage rocked even more and the rope keeping it hanging in the air almost snapped, but my attention was drawn to the crooks, as Joker had grabbed Harley and used her to soften his landing as everyone was tossed around the plane. It stopped rocking and the sounds of a jet were very loud, and Nigma had returned to the storage area, with Dent and Croc. Dent had a large rocket launcher that he wanted to keep to himself, or themselves, and smashed open one of the plane windows with the end of the launcher. The idiot, he didn't realise that he caused decompression in the plane, but somehow Joker and Dent were still standing whilst everyone else had fallen onto the ground. Joker was looking out of the other window at something and kept on shouting taunts towards pretty much everyone in the room, until Dent had the rocket launcher ready;

_"I thought I saw a Batman!"_

_"I did! I did, I did, I did! I saw a Batman!"_

_"Not for long, he's **going to have his wings clipped!**"_

Joker was as usual making fun out of the situation as in secret, he was worried about The Batman's intervention in his scheme, until Dent and Two Face intervened and fired onto Batman. Did it work? Was the Batman…Hurt?

_"Oh…I don't see a Batman anymore…Hahahahahahaha!"_

_"BATMAN!"_

An explosion rang out, and the only noise that was louder was Robin screaming out for his mentor. My hope ran out upon hearing the explosion, and it became clear that if I was going to get out of the situation, I was going to have to do it myself. Robin was now on his feet though he wrapped his right arm around his left ribcage, and Joker began skipping towards us whilst ensuring that he was the only person in control.

_"Eddie, Harl', we're done here, you two should keep an eye on ol' crockers! I pray that he hasn't opened up another crate of alcohol! Haha!"_

_"**What about us Joker?**"_

_"In time Harv', in time…So how does it feel Bat Jr.? That everything you've grown up to understand and love will soon be destroyed by the actions of dear old me! I hope that you're ready little tike, what I've got in store for you is going to be crazy! I don't know what I'd have more fun doing; that or just giving you a wedgie from those terrible tights! Though, you won't be needing them soon…"_

_"Screw you, you maniac! You won't have killed Batman, and when he gets here, you'll pay…You'll pay…"_

Robin was grinding his teeth with anger and had both of his hands shaking the birdcage, whilst Joker simply grinned at the innocent boy, and his golden yellow teeth sent shivers down my spine, He truly had constructed a lengthy and complicated plan that will no doubt destroy many lives across Gotham, possibly Ethiopia and who knows where else. But despite everything, his attention mainly fixated on Robin, that was until he looked across the room and saw Jervis making more mind control hats. Before he could walk over and take one for him to use, Dent and Two Face began speaking to the sadistic clown;

_"What are you doing, you fool? **We gotta make sure that the Bat is dead!** Send Croc out into the ocean to check for the wreckage, or land this damn plane so we can go back into hiding! **The Bat wasn't involved in our plan…**What's going on Joker?"_

_"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey…You worry too much, seriously it's getting to you. I mean, just look at the mirror; the anger has ripped apart of your face off! Oh wait…That's just your 'inner beauty' now isn't it! Hahahahahooohahaha!"_

_"**You ignorant maniac!**"_

After the heated insults, Two Face brought out two pistols and aimed them at Joker, who was clearly taken by surprise and held his hands firmly in the air as he walked slowly backwards. Two Face unleashed a grin that made its way through both of their faces, and he forced Joker to walk right to the back of the storage area.

_"It was always going to end like this…**We always wanted to make you pay clown!**"_

_"Come on Harvey, old pal, sure there were bad times between us but there were also good times! Remember the night where I turned up to your court hearing with Falcone and helped give him the acid? It opened up your true self! And what about that spot of bother with the Calendar Man? I definitely helped you with real estate! Oh, and what about that night back at the asylum, where I looked you in the showers with Zsasz, and left the water running all night long? He had more then just a rubber duck! Hahahahahahah!"_

At this point, Joker couldn't walk anymore as he was pushed up onto Tetch's table, and he nearly fell onto the mind control hats. As Two Face aimed the pistol in his left hand at Joker's face, Joker kicked Two Face with his right leg, forcing the gun out of Dent's hands and into the air, then the Joker placed his left hand onto the good side of Dent's face, which was a brutal action as Joker unleashed his joy buzzer onto Dent's face. By now, Two Face was defeated and on the floor, screaming in pain at the burning on his face, whilst Joker giggled and grabbed one of the hats, then placed it on Two Face's head. He stopped screaming, and quickly stood up on both of his feet whilst staring blankly at the Joker, without any expression in his face. Joker couldn't stop laughing as his fellow criminal turned adversary was forced to bear the pain, and follow the every command of the Joker. Joker grabbed a smaller hat from the table, and made sure that it was the right hat for him to command Dent with, as he laughed and turned back to me and Robin.

Two Face picked up the dropped pistol and walked forward towards the cage with Joker, whom was walking towards the cage in his usual crazy manner, and returned to the taunts and threats;

_"Well well Doctor, it seems that a talent truly lies underneath all of the psychotic madness in the Hatter's brain! Just think, the lives of hundreds, no thousands, no millions! The lives of millions of people around the globe, all under the mind control of little ol' me! It…It…It draws a tear to me eye!"_

_"You won't get away with this! Batman will find you! And he'll-"_

_"Oh birdboy please! Batsy couldn't even beat me when he was alive! You talk too much…I'll remember that later when we land, which will be very soon! Now if you will excuse your captain…I think the others want to join the same fate as Toothy over there! Say your prayers doc, everything you believe in will soon be destroyed by the push of a button! The endless possibilities, the everlasting chaos and the eternal destruction all styled and controlled by the Clown Prince of Crime…It's a beautiful thought! Hahahahahahahahahahhehehehah ahahhahahahahaha!"_

With that promise, he ran out of the room with a dozen of hats as Dent loaded his pistols, and the sounds of the other inmates screaming could be heard; obviously Joker had initiated the next part of his plan…Robin was very agitated after all of this, and he was rattling the cage as fast as possible, but it was pointless; the Joker had a large array of mind control at his disposal, a small army of supervillains all oblivious to his plans and the Batman…Possibly dead…


	10. Rememberance And Meeting The Demons Head

**I have returned once more from an even longer hiatus!**

**This is chapter 10 of the Arkham Files story. In this chapter, Doctor Jeremiah Arkham is shocked to discover that the Joker has used the Mad Hatter's mind control technology on all of the other villains on the plane. The Doctor is delighted to finally be able to leave the plane, however he is horrified to discover as to why The Joker brought him to Ethiopia…**

**Again, sorry it has been so long, I have been very busy lately and I think it will only grow worse now. Work has really occupied most of the summer but now that I am actually returning to work means that I'll probably not have as much time to write more chapters. With that said, I'm going to try and finish up this story asap so you all know how it ends, especially because it is a favourite with a lot of people.**

**Feel free to leave reviews as that is what motivates me, and I hope you all enjoy the next chapters!**

Taped Journal entry 3, date is yet again unknown and place is unsurprisingly still a freight plane owned by the mad clown. Subject; what the Joker actually wants with me. Last night, the Joker was attacked by the Batman, and when all seemed bleak for the sadistic maniac, he managed to cheat and apparently finally killed the Batman. I have studied the Batman for a long time; through notes, newspaper clippings, watched him whenever he was caught on camera…The list is endless. The point is, this man in the Batsuit sounds too extraordinary to allow himself to die in a small plane crash in less than five minutes, at the hands of someone like Dent. Since the incident, Robin has been very quiet and fortunately for us, none of the crooks have tried to taunt us or threaten us; likely thanks to the Joker's mind control. At first, I thought I'd like it, but now…It's incredibly tense and unnerving…The quietness in this room and the echoing of footsteps in the other rooms just feels like being stabbed over and over. Hopefully this will all be ov-

_"Ring ring! Hahahaha Good evening passengers, this is your Captain speaking! We are landing in Ethiopia as we speak, prepare for landing…Or prepare to be shaken about like a woman from Kansas in a tornado! Hahahahaha….Also prepare for a life-shattering moment…That goes to you particularly Jerry! Hehehehahahahahahehahahahaha hehohahahohahahahaha!"_

The clown had revealed the next step in his ruthless plan, as Robin began to wake up from his deep sleep, just to listen to the sickening ramblings of a madman. The plane began to shake violently as it landed on the tarmac; it made me think that Joker himself was somehow flying the plane, either that or the pilot forgot how to fly properly. After a long time of me and Robin having our faces smashed across the metal bars of the birdcage whilst the sounds of the homicidal laughter splattered itself across the microphones, the plane finally landed. I was glad to be able to leave the plane now, free at last from the dank and dark surroundings of this freight plane, but to where would I be going now? What was going to happen to me now?

It seemed my questions were finally going to be answered, as the Joker came walking through with all of the other criminals, all wearing the Mad Hatter's hats on their heads, showing that they became puppets for the Joker to play with. He was skipping across the room with his arms wide apart, pretending to be flying like an actual plane towards us as he continued telling us the next part of his plan, which was very unusual for him and very worrying;

_"Thank you for flying with Arkham Finest Airport, we will send the bill to you in the mail! Hahaha!"_

_"You screw-loose maniac! You won't get away with this!"_

_"Roby, Roby, Roby…I already have. I've smuggled myself in and out of this country thirteen times in the same week, the Police have no idea what I'm doing, the UN will soon have to put up with my brilliant antics…And even Batsy's gone…"_

_"LIAR!"_

_"Now, now Robin, behave little one….I'm beginning to think it was wrong for me to buy you from the petshop, I think I want my money back in returning you, and then to get a better pet. Maybe a cat, or a dog, or another giggling hyena with my fabulous smile!"_

_"Return me…To my owners?"_

_"No you teenage mutated little ninja! I'm returning you…To your family!"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, well at least I hope, with those big ears on you…Most unusual for a boy your size! Hahahahahohohoheeheeheahahah a!"_

After finishing his side of the taunts, Joker clicked his fingers towards Croc and Dent, and they walked up to the birdcage, and then, we were finally free. They tried to grab Robin; however he kicked Dent in the good side of his face, and then tried to fight off Croc, however it didn't work. Robin eventually fell and Croc holstered him in the air, and when it looked as though Croc was going to join in on the taunts, he didn't. Robin tried to get away from Croc, but his smaller arms were engulfed in Croc's claws, and it became apparent that the mind control allowed the criminals to not flinch upon feeling pain. Maybe that was the reason why Joker wanted to use the mind control on the crooks, so that they would make up a seemingly invincible small army. Then I realised, that one reason never satisfied anything when it came to the Joker; he always loved making things complicated.

Robin was on the ground, and Dent forced his hands into handcuffs, whilst Scarecrow and Riddler pulled me out of the birdcage, and did the same to me with the handcuffs. I thought I'd start to cough and splutter my lungs onto the floor because of Scarecrow's cologne, or Riddler's, or whoever it had belonged to. I could barely breath and me and Robin were pointed out of the plane, and I finally saw the real world again. Or, more exactly, the world that the Joker was about to destroy. Like a mad dog being sent to the pound, and the sounds of a cat nearby angering it enough for it to escape and torture the cat. The Joker, was an animal, he was a mad dog.

There was a black car waiting for us outside the airport, looked like a BMW for a moment, but I didn't put much thought or care into it as I was quickly pushed inside it. Another similar black car pulled up behind the one I was in, and Scarecrow and Ivy forced Robin into the back of the car, which worried me badly. I did not like the idea of being separated with Robin; he may have very well have been my only protector in this madness. All of the crooks stood by the cars as Ivy and Crane forced the young boy into the car, and the Joker began laughing at him;

_"I may be going to the Roller Coaster with Jerry Bird-Boy, but I want to play the bumper cars with you! Hahahahahahahahahahehehehoho hohehahaha!"_

And just like that, Robin was gone. Forced into the back of a car with the clown, against his will by a gang of sick warped psychopaths and possibly sentenced to his death by the Joker. He was just a kid, he wasn't even my height yet even though he looked 16 at least, but he was still just a goddamn kid. But that's what made it all funnier to the Joker, it was too easy and it would hurt a lot of people. Croc and Nigma sat in the back of the car with me, as Dent began to drive away with me, and for a moment, I thought that they would begin taunting me or trying to hurt me, but then I remembered the mind control.

I took advantage of their obliviousness and smashed the window of the car with my pager, and screamed for help, screamed for rescue, screamed for anything and everything; just to be heard by somebody. But the streets were empty, completely empty and shallow, very odd for a whole town. Then I began thinking about the situation and realised what else the Joker was using to his advantage; he must have bribed a lot of police officers and city officials into turning a blind eye to his antics. He also must have done a few public stunts to drive fear throughout the streets, and left what remained of the general population to run away for their lives. Could anyone actually put a freaking bullet into his sickened head, and end it all?

Croc smashed his scaly left arm into my stomach, and I got the message as I held my hands up, before he tore out my pancreas. The drive was very long, which forced me to feel absolutely terrified for my life, and I spent the whole drive rethinking my life; where I went wrong. I decided that since Croc and Nigma were under mind control, and likely wouldn't acknowledge me thinking out loud, I muttered about my life and tried to see where I truly went wrong;

_"Man after man, grandfather after grandfather, my family has always lived in Gotham, despite how corrupted it was. Amadeus was a very troubled man, he always cared too much for his wife and daughter, so of course he was devastated when he found them dead and god knows what else at the hands of an inmate at the asylum. Then he took things into his own hands…And avenged his family. He did what a noble man should have done, and he stood up for them, even though they were dead. Maybe the life of being a psychologist truly did run through my veins...Even though I was reluctant at first, the way the job worked was just so fascinating._

_My first assignment – Trying to talk a man out of robbing a grocery store – It was exhilarating, so breathe taking, so amazing. But now, I'm facing the same problem Amadeus faced when his family were killed…No, not just me, but all of the others at the Asylum. We take this freaks in, give them beds and food, give them a lot of attention that they probably don't deserve for their crimes, and just let them break out…Break out just to create even more chaos…And take more lives in the process._

_Maybe life doesn't have to be so hard…Maybe I can make everything simpler. Sure, many would look at it and believe that I had truly became what I have always tried to destroy…But in the long run, thousands of more lives would be saved then the amount that I would take. And in the end, that would make the difference that is needed, the difference that will change lives forever, the difference that many would one day look upon and smile at…The difference that my grandfather would be proud of…"_

After my short monologue, the car stopped driving, and Two Face went to open the car door, and then forced me out with the end of his pistol. I found myself in a field swarmed with large amounts of snow; I forgot that the winter was coming. The snow storm was enormous and made my face very numb as I tried to hide it, however the depraved sociopaths couldn't show pain from the snow, and pointed me the way to walk. I looked to my right and was stunned to see a very large manor in the distance, one lurking across an icy lake…with the lights still shining out towards me despite the time of the night.

It was a very long walk to the front door, and there was a moment, in which I thought my feet would stick inside the ice and not move. That was, until Croc grabbed me from the back and threw me forward; clearly he was very impatient even with the mind control. The door was made of very old black wood that appeared a luminous green somehow because of the fire from the lamps from the top of the door. Riddler knocked on the door with his cane in his usual fashion but with more force that was unusual for him, and after a while it was opened. A group of people dressed in…Ninja costumes? Grown adults standing by the walls with their arms in the same poses, dressed with armour and in costumes that concealed their identities…

What was happening to me? There was a time, where my life was very simple; Wake up at six, get to the asylum by seven, work for five hours normally by interviewing the inmates or writing up reports, have my lunch and then do the work again for six more hours. Now, I find myself in a country I have never been to, walking in a dark large manor with two of the asylum's inmates, and a small army of ninjas, who looked like assassins. The guns and knives in their pockets and in their hands didn't leave much to the imagination, and it became apparent that the Joker had set up a very complicated and frightening plan indeed. It was a long walk through the corridor, until I was in the main hall.

It was the largest room I have ever set foot in; big portraits on the ceiling, statues and trophies all across the area and lots of swords and maps for some reason. There were even more assassins all standing in the same pose, and a man sitting in an armchair looking towards the fireplace, but I couldn't see him as he had the back of the chair to me. Finally, he arose and all of the assassins kneeled before him as he approached me; he looked so old, sure his hair was still black and he looked fit and healthy, but there were obvious wrinkles on his face and some parts of it were very worn out. He spoke in an unusual accent that I could not recognise as he began speaking out to us;

_"I take it this is the Doctor Jeremiah Arkham Joker was informing me of?"_

Riddler handed him a letter that he pulled from a pocket inside his jacket; it was sealed with a Joker sticker and had a lot of dust on it, meaning that Joker had written it a long time ago and planned on mind controlling Nigma, then to put it inside his jacket. The man scanned through the letter for a long time which only made me grow more nervous, until he began to speak more to me;

_"That maniac! He has broken his side of the pact! Where is he! I demand to know – Where is The Joker!? – WHERE IS THE BOY!?"_

_"Robin?...I-I-I don't know! Joker took him somewhere else about two or three hours ago! I think he said that he would be seeing me soon though!"_

_"Oh he will be seeing you very soon you ignorant naïve fool…And you call yourself a psychologist….YOU! Show him the cells! I suppose we will have to sit and wait for his return then, won't we?"_

He pointed to one of the assassins who grabbed me by the shoulder, and four more helped push me out of the room. I however, was not satisfied with what was happening and was sick of asking more questions about what was happening around me;

_"Hey! I'm sick of being pushed around and asking so many damn questions! Who the hell are you?"_

_"I have gone by many names in these past decades, and even in these past centuries…But I am now referred to by the name…Ra's al Ghul! The Demon's Head!"_


	11. Complications And Brutal Humiliations

**Back again, with another chapter!**

**This is chapter 11 of the Arkham Files story. In this chapter, The Clown Prince of Crime meets with Ra's al Ghul again, and the Doctor is the witness of a heated argument between two formidable terrorists and bathed with sweat as to what is to happen next. Whilst the Doctor is happy to see that one of them is unlikely to leave the area whilst the other lives, another one of the Doctor's patients stages a coup – And a whole new threat begins…**

**I've gotta say how much I am pleased with how this is going. Whilst my personal work is continuing to fill up most of my free time, I'm honestly much happier with how much attention my stories are getting. The official facebook community page is finally up and running, and I'm getting more and more likes and requests by the minute which is fantastic for any writer here. If you want to give any feedback whatsoever, leave a review or comment here, or even send a message over on Facebook. Just head over to my profile to see where the link is!**

Taped Journal entry…Unknown, date is…Unknown and place is the dungeons and darkened corridors of this wretched manor. Subject: What insanity is this? I have languished in that wretched dungeon for weeks; rotten food and mouldy bread given to me with still water, left to rot in my own filth and I still have no idea whether I'm going to survive all of this. And beyond all of this, beyond Joker wanting to kill everyone and this old terrorist wanting to reshape the world, I'm still confused as to why I'm here. Why am I actually here? Joker spoke of how he wanted me to help him with his army I think, how he wanted something back at the asylum…But that was a long time ago. I'm just a witness to all of this, a watcher to the madness wrecking chaos and planning for genocide across possibly the world…But why me? What would the Joker want with someone like me? Sure I am a member of the Arkham family and my ancestors built my asylum, but he could have just killed me and let somebody else replace me…Someone more efficient or on Joker's side. Whatever the case…I'm not going to find out here. Then again, I'm not sure whether I will ever find out or make sense of any of this. To be honest, this reminds me of what happened to Amadeus…How he was unwittingly brought into all of this lunacy…

And how he dealt with it…

_"Move! Now! The great, Ra's al Ghul, demands for your presence, immediately!"_

One of the guards, or just a loyal assassin ninja, called for me. She told me to stand straight and walk with the other assassins, and head down to one of his rooms underneath the manor. Huh, it sounds weird when I think of it that way; 'Just a loyal assassin ninja' as if it was normal. Did normality even matter now with most of the people I have encountered? What Amadeus wanted to do, he did with unethical methods and achieved great things until they were snatched away from him…And even the Joker is fulfilling his own deluded sickened goals by being completely surreal. Is this the life to achieve what most men desire? True power over his enemies and make a better society in his image? Maybe that will have to be the choice I will have to make…

We reached the room that the assassins were bringing me to, but they had lied; it wasn't a room. It was an underground lair, filled with computers and control panels as well as even more assassins who were dressed with more armour and wielded stronger weapons. There was some kind of strange pit…A luminous green pit…In the centre of the room; it was so…Captivating. The bubbles burst into the air with strong aftershocks, the smell was so intoxicating and even everyone else were taken in by its aroma. Everyone including Ra's, or whatever his name was, who stood at the front of the pit and was tensely looking deeply inside of it, and then turned to me after one of his assassins whispered something to him. I'm not quite sure what it was, but whatever it was, it must have been something bad as the 'Demon's Head' drew out his sword, and threatened me with it as he pretended to slit the end of my chin with it.

_"Good Evening...Your name is Doctor Jeremiah Arkham correct?"_

_"…It is…"_

_"Good…At least the Clown has kept his word of one part of the matter, and might just in fact be true about the rest…."_

_"What the hell does that mean?"_

_"SILENCE! Do not speak whilst the great Ra's al Ghul speaks! Please continue master…"_

_"Thank you, my loyal assassin…It means Doctor, that the Joker is acting true regarding some parts of our agreement. Which is both uplifting and somewhat unnerving. I have managed to contact him in the last hour, and whilst his usual tattling nearly filled the whole conversation, I was able to strike a deal with him. And he will be here soon, to make promise of his agreements…"_

_"So…Where does that leave me?"_

_"With you Doctor, it leaves you in a very difficult position."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"The Joker has made a few transactions in our deal that are very unfair and slightly mortifying on my part with my stature…But the cost is too high and I must make compromises. I had saw great potential within you Doctor; during you stay here at the manor, I have had my legion keep watch over you, and what I have seen and heard of you is quite impressive. You were mentioned heavily in my exchange with the Joker-"_

_"What? Why?"_

"Patience, Doctor…I had my own vision of this world in the future, and you were apart of it, along my side and greatly assisting me in my reshaping of this world…But I have had to compromise most of my plans for that lunatic. He wants you to be apart of something important to him, something that will undoubtedly grant him the ability to install pain across any or even every home across the world. That jester has requested for you, to die-"

"-What? Why do I need to die if he needs me!?"

"Because he has visualised a grand scheme in his psychotic mind, that involves the action of your death. Whilst I am not a man that takes pleasure in bringing forth your execution, I am also a man who ensures that he does not become attached to anything. Whilst your death shall complicate my plans, it is an action in which will not trouble my conscious."

As he drew the sword to the tip of my neck, and all of the assassins bowed on the floor, my life flashed forward in my very own eyes; the sight of the robber in that grocery store where it all began, the first day at the asylum, and even a past memory with Amadeus himself. I felt as though that my fate had been sealed by this old representative of a secret legion of assassins. Whilst the insanity began to get to me, I tried to think of more pleasant thoughts, and as to what Amadeus would have done in the situation.

_"Honey, I'm home! Knock knock! Ra's-seeey! Where are yooouuuu? Hahahahohohehehahahaha!"_

_"Joker!"_

And just like that, a man who walked across the world like it was his own special playground announced his presence in the manor. He really did whatever he wished to achieve true power over his enemies, and worked to achieve his psychotic desires in whichever methods he could use. He skipped down the stairway and following him were the rest of the inmates from the asylum who had been under his control since the incident on the plane. They walked across the room, whilst the Joker walked up to Ra's, and the two began arguing with each other, though I couldn't tell for sure what it was exactly that they were arguing over. After a lot of shouting, Ra's looked across the room and towards everyone in it, including me, and declared;

_"We will be negotiating in a private sector within the manor, so that no ploys can be enacted on either party. This way, neither Joker…Nor I…Will be able to perform a coup…"_

_"Lead the way old man, your bath's getting cold! Hahahahahaha!"_

The two walked into an enclosed room next to this one, and whilst I was told by the assassins to sit on the ground and await for the news, I noticed that the inmates were acting very oddly. They were running around the room, pouncing on the assassins and forcing them to wear more of those strange hats. But how could they do that if they too were under the mind control? I sat watching every single person in the room, every single highly trained assassin, fall prey to this madness.

And then it hit me; the Joker had planned this, I should have known by the very minute that he had walked through the front door, he wouldn't have happily walked into a trap without a backup plan…

Everyone with the mind control hats stood in front of the door in which Ra's and Joker walked into, the assassins held their guns and swords whilst the inmates prepared their own gimmicky weaponry. After a long anxious wait of wondering as to who was going to emerge out of the room first, the door creaked open, and Ra's walked out with the Joker behind him, however upon noticing all of the assassins turning against him, he tried to attack the Joker with his sword. But the Joker predicted that, he always plans ahead of things somehow for a deluded freak like him, and he took Ra's sword away from him, then began playing with it.

_"You see Ra'sseey, there are many things a clown like me doesn't like; The orders, the limited power and above all, the dry humour. You are a powerful man, or should I say, were a powerful man…Now with all of your men working for me now, your toys and that pit of life-cleansing goo, I will take your position in this world…As it's destroyer!"_

_"You arrogant fool! The Lazarus Pit contains chemicals that even I do not fully understand! The only man who has ever been able to survive the Pit's effects stands before you-It will likely have devastating consequences on you!"_

_"Ok ok, I'll read the manual…"_

_"JOKER!"_

_"Oh come on Ra'sseey, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_"When I have entered these pits over the past many decades, it leaves me in a troubled state for a few hours…It leaves me feeling insane. With your current mentality, the effects would likely be far worse onto you!"_

_"…Aw, I didn't think you cared Ra'sseey! Sorry, but the water's still warm, and I want the first dip! Hahahahahahahaha!"_

_"I won't let you!"_

Joker ran to one end of the pit, the part in which there was a small walkway that would allow easy access into it, whilst Ra's tried to grab onto him from behind and the two were quickly involved in a short scuffle. I stood watching his loyal assassins come to attack him, then pulled him away from the Joker…They savagely attacked him with their swords, and one even shot him in the arm…Any normal man would have died by this point but he…He just took it and kept on fighting…I never saw so much determination in my whole life.

Then something strange happened; everyone in the room except Joker and Ra's stopped moving, and then fell to the floor. Joker looked around and began screaming in anger as to what they were doing…Comprehension is the flaw in his plan; he never planned for this, never saw this coming…And to think I once admired his methods…Then something even more weird happened, I heard another man entering the chamber, a man who sounded so strange yet so familiar…

_"No more shall I sit and drink my tea, whilst you dance with the Queen of Hearts and plan havoc across my wonderland…"_

_"Hatter! How-How are you?-"_

_"-The mind control never worked on me you blithering jester…I built the structure of that hat, but I never perfected it's control over others, and you just took the chance to take it and use over me, without thinking ahead…I sat and played puppet to your game, but now, you shall play my game!"_

_"Jervis…That was a long time ago…And just like this old man said…You don't want to be in my head…Stay away!"_

_"Oh I don't anymore to do with you Jester…You are just a liability…Now with the Legion of Assassins, as well as my nearly unlimited hats…The world will become my wonderland! And you…Are not a part of it!"_

The Hatter then clicked his fingers and Dent and Scarecrow began attacking Joker…He put up a good fight, managed to shock Dent with his joy buzzer, but once Ivy, Croc and the others joined in on the fight…He was just a lamb to the slaughter.

He lay there in a pool of his own blood, coughing and spluttering what remained of him, but just laughed. Aside from everything that he had just witnessed; the failure of his plan, the humiliation befallen onto him and his apparent death…And he just laughs...

I managed to hide in the shadows long enough for the Hatter not to see me; he told Croc and Quinn to carry Joker's body and dump it outside, which they did with no disagreements. As he left the room, I could hear the small laughter continuing even as his life drained away…It sent cold shivers down my spine and left the palms of my hands very sweaty. The assassins then stood tall and gave a salute to the Hatter, then he told them all to leave the chamber with him, and he then mumbled about his plan to leave for Gotham or the 'Wonderland' that he called it. They all ran up back up into the manor and I stood, trying to clear my mind and get my head over the situation. The old man looked up to me and began trying to talk to me, but it was difficult to understand him;

_"The Pit...I need it…THE PIT YOU IDIOT!"_

_"I-I…This isn't me! This isn't normal!"_

_"Nothing is 'Normal' you fool…Nothing will be normal with those freaks running around with my people…And who knows what else…But the Pit…I need it!"_

Apart of me felt sorry for the old man, and I was almost going to drag him into it, but then I remembered how calm he was about trying to kill me. Bleeping noises then rang out throughout the manor, and then I realised what it was-Tetch had set up dozens of bombs across the whole manor. Whilst his time as _'Joker's Puppet'_, he was developing both mind control and bombs in that plane…I ran and ran whilst the old terrorist pleaded for assistance, but I gave him none…He didn't deserve it…And as I ran out through the front door, the explosion went off and every part of the manor began to fall. I fell into the cold, skin numbing snow as the fiery inferno towered over me, and I couldn't help but continue to question as to what was happening.

The smoke engulfed all of the sky that I could see around me, until all of a sudden, it started to decrease in size…There was…Wind! Extra amounts of wind was pushing the smoke away, but I had no idea where the wind was coming from. Until I felt another shiver down my spine similar to the one I received from the Joker, and I turned around to see a face that many would cringe at. He stood tall in front of, with his teeth tightly locked together, his darkened pupils fixated on my nervous eyes, and all of his gadgets and plane bleeping and doing something. He was a man who I never understood, a man who may very well be just like Joker or the others…Batman.

_"Where are they?"_

_"Wh-Who?"_

_"JOKER! Joker-And the others-Where are they?"_

_"I-I-I don't….It's-A long story…"_

_"I don't have time for this…"_

He then pressed a button on his belt, and the door of his plane opened as he walked up to his plane, then looked back to me and pointed at one of the seats. I then walked with him towards it…God that's even weirder, walking with a man dressed like a bat into a private military-like plane in the middle of Ethiopia, after meeting an old dead terrorist. I tried to explain the situation to him, but he just didn't care, he didn't seem prepared to trust or listen to anyone…Then it hit me…

Where was Robin in all of this?


End file.
